Una visita muy grata del Futuro
by jaz021
Summary: EXTRA! EXTRA! POR FAVOR LEAN!
1. Una visita

Una visita muy grata del Futuro.

Una historia donde por accidente las sailor scouts del pasado conocen a sus futuros hijos. También asistiendo a la universidad. Serena y Darien descubren que Rini no es hija única, sino es la segunda hija de ellos...Que es lo que esta por ocurrir?

Capitulo 1: Un día en la Universidad

Ya han pasado 4 largos años desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y el Caos. Las chicas han graduado de la preparatoria y han logrado ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio en diferentes carreras. Ami se encuentra en la escuela de medicina y trabaja en el hospital con su mama; Raye estudio administración sin dejar de ser una gran sacerdotisa; Lita se encuentra en la escuela de Artes Culinarias y también estudia las plantas pues quiere abrir su propia florería junto con su restaurante; Mina participaba desde la preparatoria en audiciones y logro entrar a una de las mejores escuelas de actuación en Tokio con un futuro muy prometedor; Y la ultima y la líder de las Sailor Scouts, Serena aunque por loco que suene logro mejorar sus calificaciones, hizo el examen de admisión de la Universidad y logro entrar para ser una gran maestra de Jardín de Niños y Primaria.

Darien recupero la beca que le ofrecieron en los Estados Unidos, pero la rechazo, por no dejar solita a Serena. Las Outher Scouts también no se han quedado atrás, han hecho una gran vida también. Haruka y Michiru siguen con sus giras. Michiru con sus conciertos de violín acompañado de Haruka en el piano. Setsuna tiene doble trabajo el cuidar de la puerta del tiempo y por fin lograr su sueño como diseñadora de modas y Hotaru es una señorita y asiste a una de las mejores secundarias de la ciudad, asiste el 2do grado de secundaria.

Universidad de Tokio... Cafetería 

Serena- _Vaya tengo varias clases que estudiar pronto tendremos los exámenes de medio semestre. Jajajaja no puedo creer lo que digo ni yo misma me lo puedo creer jajajajaja._

Raye- _Ay Serena!! No cambias!! Sigues siendo la misma niña de siempre aun no se te quita el mal habito de llegar tarde a todas partes. Gracias al cielo por que Lita y Ami te hicieron un horario en la que puedas llegar temprano. Sigues siendo una perezosa!!_

Lita- _Vamos chicas no empiecen a pelear. Les he preparado un almuerzo durante la clase de cocina._

Ami- _Mmmm parece que Mina no va aparecer el día de hoy. Creo que esta audición la tiene muy ocupada._

Serena- _Que delicioso!!!!_

Raye- _Serena no dejaras de ser una glotona!!!_

Serena- _Raye déjame en paz no por que tu estas a dieta, yo voy a dejar de comer!!_

Raye_- Gorda!! Serena aun sigues siendo "Serena la tonta" _

Serena_- Tonta tú!!!! Que ni a novio has llegado aun..Mira pobrecito Nicolás lo tienes colgado de un hilo._

Raye- _Uyyy!! Como te atreves a decir esas barbaridades Serena tonta!!!_

Lita- _Vamos, vamos no es para tanto_

Raye-_ Como que no es para tanto?!?! Mira a la glotona y tonta de Serena!! Ya veraz que Darien dejara por otra con un cerebro que no sea como el de cabeza de chorlito!!!! _

Serena-_ A mi, mi querido Darien no me dejara!!! Y no me estés llamando cabeza de chorlito!!!!_

Ami- _Jejeje no creen que ya estén bastante grandecitas para seguir peleando? _

Ami voltea para ver que nadie este prestando atención al tremendo "show" que tienen Serena y Raye. Pero algo llama su atención en una de las mesas de la cafetería, nota a una chica "casi" idéntica a ella, leyendo un libro. Ami pestañea varias veces sorprendida y voltea a ver a sus amigas y comenta…

Ami- _Chicas, ya vieron a esa chica con gran parecido a mi?_

Todas voltean a la mesa que Ami apuntaba…

Raye- _Si es cierto! Es igual a ti Ami_

Lita- _Que extraño es como cuando Rini estuvo aquí y era ver a Serena de niña._

Serena- _Por que no vamos a averiguar…?A lo mejor y es tu futura hija, Ami!!_

Raye- _Deberás que has cambiado mucho Serena estos últimos cuatro años_

Serena- ……… (Sin comentarios)

Lita- _Vayamos entonces!_

Y así se acercan a ver a la muchacha con el gran parecido a Ami

Ami (siempre tan cortés)- _Hola! Te parece si te acompañamos? Todas las mesas están ocupadas._

La chica voltea iba a responder cuando vio Ami y vio a las chicas que la acompañaban…

?- _Claro yo ya me iba_ – con mucho nerviosismo – _La mesa esta libre. Con su permiso._

Serena- _Espera no te vayas queríamos saber quien eres?_ – cuando fue interrumpida

?- _Aun no es tiempo, todo a su debido tiempo por favor no me busquen…_

Lita-_ No quisimos interrumpirte en tu lectura. Espero que no te hayas ofendido._

?- _No, no me ofendí en ningún momento…… Disculpen_

Y así con esas palabras se retira de la cafetería. Justo en ese momento entraba un chico parecido a "Raye" que ella agarro del brazo y se salieron de la cafetería.

Lita- _Vieron a esa otro chico? Se párese a Raye?_

Ami- _Si es verdad! Que será lo que esta ocurriendo?_

Serena ve el reloj de su muñeca y dice muy alarmada…

Serena- _Ay!! Ya voy tarde!!!, Darien me invito a salir ahora en la tarde y voy muy tarde! _

Raye- _Serena tonta no cambias!! Será mejor que nos veamos en el Templo Hikkawa. Podrías venir con Darien si no es que ya te dejo plantada?? _

Serena- _Ya basta Raye!!!_ _De acuerdo nos veremos mas tarde!!_

Lita- _Yo voy a ir a hablarle a Setsuna a lo mejor ella sabe que esta ocurriendo_

_Ami- Yo iré a hablarle a Haruka y Michiru a ver si pueden acompañarnos_

Raye-_ Yo buscare a Mina en el Crown lo mas seguro es que este ahí jugando video juegos. Ella me dijo que hoy salía temprano de las audiciones._

Así Serena se va y las chicas hacen lo que comentaron antes de irse de la universidad.

**Continuara…**

HOLA!! Me presento, soy Jazmine Ramírez, tengo 22 años, y soy fiel admiradora de Sailor Moon y de muchos animes más. Yo la mayoría del tiempo leo sus fics y siempre les dejo mi opinión o sugerencias a ellas. Mi pareja favorita es Darien y Serena (Usagi y Mamoru), aunque la otra pareja de muchos fan (Serena y Seiya) se ve igual de hermosa (no soy muy admiradora de esta pareja). Este es un fic Serena y Darien.

Les agradecería si me dejan sus "reviews" a mi primer fic de Sailor Moon, como también opiniones y/o sugerencias de la buena y mala. Bueno espero su apoyo a mi fic y muchas gracias por leerlo

Gracias a mi amigo Sergio y a Esther por ayudarme a editarlo (en la escuela) y sus buenas ideas.

**Notas de la Autora**: _Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo lo tome prestados para diversión mía. Salvo los personajes creados por mí._ Ciao!!!!!


	2. Un día un poco… Extraño

Capitulo 2

Un día un poco…. Extraño

Las chicas han visto personas con parecido físico a Ami y a Raye. Serena se retiro a su cita con Darien y las demás se juntaron por la tarde para ver que significa estos acontecimientos con esas dos personas que vieron en la universidad con ellas.

Darien y Serena 

Darien y Serena se encontraban caminando por el parque numero 10 y como siempre, Serena no deja de actuar como una niña.

Serena – Vamos Darien!!! Vamos al parque de diversiones!!

Darien – Serena no tenemos que juntarnos con las demás dentro de poco?

Serena – Si pero hasta mas tarde, mientras tanto disfrutemos de día juntos….jajaja. Caminando siempre de espalda sin fijarse por donde va.

Darien – De acuerdo…… Serena……..CUIDADO!!!!…………

Serena tropieza con otra persona tirando un libro que cargaba.

Serena – se levanta – Discúlpame no fue mi intención no vi……- fue interrumpida

? – Si, si, ya se no fue tu intención. Que nadie puede poner atención? – Se levanta y toma sus anteojos y voltea a ver quien la tiro – Disculpa mi distracción tambien por venir leyendo mi libro – Se levanta toma su libro y acomoda sus anteojos y se va.

Serena – Pero que le pasa a ese chico que grosero es.

Darien – Si es grosero pero también muy extraño.

Serena – Pero por que cuando me vio abra actuado de esa manera?

Darien – No lo se pero. Sabes Serena, no te preocupes mejor vamos a disfrutar el rato que nos queda.

Serena – Tan siempre animada – Si Vamos!!! Jajaja.

Darien y Serena siguieron con lo que queda de su cita.

Mientras tanto en algun lugar de Tokio…

? – No puedo creer lo cerca que estuve.

? – Y yo no puedo creer que no me dejaras verlas!! – un poco molesto.

? – Yo tambien los vi hoy en el parque Kohana

Kohana – Y que hacías en el parque, Yasuo?

Yasuo – Salí de clases tarde pero no me imagine ver a la Neo Reina y al Neo Rey tan pronto llegamos a esta época.

Kiyoshi – Deja que se enteren todos quienes somos les va a dar un infarto jajaja.

Kohana – Las demás no han salido de la universidad tendremos que ir a buscarlas.

Yasuo – Yo me quedo, tengo mucho sueño.

Kiyoshi – Te acompaño así por si los vemos de nuevo podremos escaparnos y no nos podrán hacernos preguntas ni quienes somos.

Kohana – Jajaja es que tu correr muy rápido Kiyoshi. Mientras tanto tendremos que esperarnos a que lleguen la Princesa y la Pequeña Dama. Mientras no podemos permitirnos el lujo de presentarnos antes.

Yasuo – Yo insisto les va a dar un ataque al corazón, ya me las imagino " son nuestros futuros hijos? Ayyy que emoción" jajajajaja. Nos vemos Kohana, Kiyoshi con cuidado no se los vayan a encontrar!

Kiyoshi y Konaha – Nos vemos después Yasuo!!

Así se van Kohana y Kiyoshi a buscar a sus demás amigos que aun se encontraban en la universidad. Mientras tanto las chicas ya se estaban juntando en el Templo Hikawa. Ya en el templo se encontraban Lita, Ami y Raye.

Raye – Mina no ha llegado aun?

Lita – No, que te dijo cuando la viste en el Crown Center?

Raye - Pues me dijo…

Flash back 

Raye llegando al Crown – Mina te estado buscando todo el día!!! – Bien enojada

Mina – se encontraba en uno de los videojuegos – Ayy!! No me asustes!!!! Que te pasa Raye a que se debe tanto alboroto?

Raye – Te estuvimos esperando un rato en la universidad todas las chicas y tú no aparecías. Que paso con tu audición, como te fue?

Mina – Bueno pues…………VOY A PARTICIPAR EN LA OBRA MUSICAL!!!! Como ves? Que bien no??

Raye – Si felicidades Mina!! Sabes el día de hoy nos vamos a juntar en el Templo tenemos que investigar unas personas con parecido físico a Ami y a mi.

Mina – Si esta bien, pasare en la tarde por el Templo. Te veo hasta entonces Raye!! – Y salio corriendo como es la costumbre de Mina.

End Flash back 

Ami – Ah! Ya veo y no dijo que iba hacer?

Raye – No, no me dijo ya nada mas me dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Lita – Típico de Mina jajajaj

Ami – Tampoco han llegado Darien y Serena

Lita – Ya conoces a Serena, siempre que tiene una cita con Darien llega tarde a todas partes. Pronto llegaran.

? – Hola Preciosas!

? – Hola! Muy buenas tardes chicas.

Ami – Haruka, Michiru, como están? Hacia tiempo que no las veíamos.

Michiru – Bien, vemos que los príncipes no se encuentran aun.

Mina – Ya llegueeeee – tropieza con una piedra – Ayy!!! – y cae encima de Raye

Raye – Eso te pasa por llegar tarde Mina!! Ya quítate que estas muy pesada!!

Se levantan y se acomodan en sus lugares mientras que Haruka, Michiru, Lita y Ami están riéndose del acontecimiento que paso

Mina – No van a creer lo que vi antes de llegar

Lita – Y que fue lo que viste que vienes muy emocionada?

Mina – Bueno en mi camino aquí vi… - interrumpida

? – Hola chicas, mucho tiempo sin verlas

? – Hola Sailor Scouts, como están?

Raye – Hola Setsuna, Hotaru. Pasen tomen asiento.

Setsuna y Hotaru – Gracias!

Mina – Como les estaba diciendo vi a ………- interrumpida nuevamente

Serena – Ya llegamos!!

Darien - Buenas Tardes chicas

Haruka – Cabeza de Bombón! Hacia mucho no te veía.

Serena – Pues si es verdad, ustedes no más se aparecen y desaparecen como me va s a ver?

Michiru – Darien como estas? Ya entraste hacer la residencia en el hospital?

Darien – Si empecé hace un año……… - fue interrumpido por un grito

Mina – BASTA!!! ME VAN A DEJAR TERMINAR DE DECIRLES QE VI A UNA CHICA PARECIDA A LITA!!!

Todos – Que?! (Menos algunas sailors)

Lita – A mí?! Pero que extraño!?

Ami – Esta es la tercera persona que sabemos que tiene un parecido con alguna de nosotras

Mina – La tercera persona?

Serena – Ahora en la escuela vimos a una chica parecida a Ami y un chico con parecido a Raye.

Haruka – Vaya eso es extraño, es como cuando apareció la Pequeña Dama – haciéndose la desentendida……

Michiru – Pero que extraño… Y dicen que sucedió esto en la universidad? – tambien haciéndose la desentendida.

Ami – Si así es. Setsuna tu sabes que significa que haya personas tan parecidas a nosotras? Ay algun peligro en el futuro?

Setsuna – Sailors solo me queda decir que todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo. En su momento justo, verán que no todo es tan malo como parece.

Y así con esas palabras se levanta y se retira junto con Hotaru que no había dicho mas desde que llego, dejando así a las chicas un tanto confundida con sus palabras.

Lita – Pero eso nos deja más dudas que respuestas

Ami – Haruka, Michiru… Ustedes saben algo?

Haruka y Michiru se ven con algo de complicidad y dicen

Michiru – Señoritas nosotras tambien nos retiramos. Ya verán que pronto abra más respuestas que preguntas.

Siguiendo los mismos pasos de Setsuna y Hotaru, se retiraron, dejando un clima de más dudas y preguntas que preocupaba a las chicas. Quienes eras esas personas y por que ella no les quisieron decir nada……

Mina – Esperen!! Ayy no es justo!!

Haruka grita – Nos veremos pronto preciosas!! Hasta luego Cabeza de Bombón!!

Serena – Si claro hasta luego!! – Y se pierden de vista

Raye – Que es lo que ocurre aquí? Por que no nos quieren decir que es lo que ocurre!!! – un tanto exasperada.

Lita – Ya son tres personas. Dos chicas y un chico, Que significara?

Todos se quedaron con sus dudas en el aire y siguieron con su reunión recordando viejos momentos de las Sailor Star Lights, de sus múltiples peleas, de cómo Serena ahora que Lita y Ami le ayudan con su horario llega mas temprano a sus clases, y planear la próxima reunión y tratar de sacarle información a las Outhers.

Darien – Bueno chicas, Serena y yo ya nos retiramos. Tengo un proyecto que terminar y Serena tambien tiene una tarea que terminar.

Mina – Van a E-S-T-U-D-I-A-R?

Serena no entendió (como siempre) y Darien se puso rojo como un tomate

Darien – Mina…BASTA!!!

Mina – Uy!! No te pongas así Darien! Es natural que Rini pronto llegara no creen eso chicas??

Raye – Es cierto eso… Serena???

Serena – Chicas no creen que se están saliendo del tema? Rini vendrá mucho mas delante je je je je.

Darien – Mina se un poco mas prudente!! (Todavía rojo)

Mina – Que tienen de malo?? Que Rini aun no están en sus planes Serena?? Jajajaja

Ami – Mina, ya déjalos en paz. Ve como esta el pobre de Darien, no haya en donde meter la cabeza

Raye y Lita empezaron a reírse tanto del comentario de Ami, de la cara que ponía Darien y de la distracción de Serena hasta que a Raye se le ocurrió decir…

Raye – Entonces Serena que tarea vas a terminar? Anatomía Humana? Jajajaja espero que no le fallen hee…

Serena seguía en la nubes, por mas indirectas (y directas) que las chicas hablaban sobre el tema de "los momentos íntimos" y Darien ya no hallaba donde esconderse, por los comentarios eróticos que las chicas les estaban diciendo.

Serena – Chicas ya basta no? Darien y yo vamos a juntarnos con un grupo en un café, para poder terminar nuestras tareas (como siempre en la Luna!!)

Todas – Si Serena y después…? (hasta Ami se les unió)

Darien se levanta toma de la mano a Serena y se van sin decir mas cosas, mientras que las chicas se agarraban del estomago de tanta risa que les dio que Darien estaba mas rojo y Serena por mas indirectas que dijeron sigue siendo bien distraída.

Darien – Ya me quería ir de ahí.

Serena – Darien, a que se referían con anatomía humana?

Darien – Hee? Ay Serena……A nada, a nada jajajaja…

Serena – De que te ríes? Cual fue el chiste?

Darien iba a contestarle pero la risa le gano, a tal grado que no estaba poniendo atención donde iba caminando que tropieza con otra persona

? – Perdón no te vi

Darien – No perdóname tu a mi iba muy distraído.

? – Bueno con permiso – Se levanto y tomo sus cosas y se retiro

Darien le ayuda a levantar varias cosas que se cayeron y se las da a la chica – Si perdóname nuevamente

? – No hay cuidado, Hasta luego!!! – Y se retira con una sonrisa

Darien y Serena ven como se va la muchacha

Serena – Vaya Darien, y te quejas de mi que soy yo la que siempre se tropieza con la gente o las cosas en este mundo.

Darien – Serena…no la viste bien?

Serena – Mmmm…. A que te refieres?  
Darien – Serena que distraída eres! Me refería a su aspecto físico.

Serena – Ah!! Si a eso te refieres si, si me fije

Darien – Se parecía mucho a mí

Serena – viendo a Darien – Es cierto!!! Se parecía mucho a ti! Inclusive se podía decir que es tu doble en mujer…Darien no me estarás engañando??

Darien – Como puedes creer eso! Si paso la mayor parte del tiempo contigo

Serena – Esta bien, era broma...Sabes esto va cada vez mas raro no lo crees?

Darien – Si…así parece ser

No muy lejos de ahí………

? – Hermana tardaste mucho! Donde andabas?

? – Perdóname Salí tarde de clase, y luego me tropecé, caí y cuando menos me lo esperaba me tope con vuestros futuros padres je je je.

? – Ay hermana! Aun no es tiempo, no lo crees?

? – Yo se eso. Se van a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando descubran quien soy yo.

? – Yo tambien quiero ver sus caras

? – Mira ya llegaron! Vamonos!

**Continuara…**

Hola a todos!!!! He regresado con nuevo capitulo un poquito mas largo que el anterior j eje espero y les haya gustado este tambien. Quiero agradecer a: serenaendymion, usagiyady, avakakomatsu, serenitychiva, serena tsukino chiba, ydiel, tiffani, usako suyi, bunny ck, y maskrena. A mis amigos en la escuela y editores de este fic tambien no me puedo olvidar de ustedes; Esther y a Sergio por ayudarme con sus ideas. A Maskrena que me da tambien su opinión. Muchas Gracias a todos y los leo en el tercer capitulo que ya esta en proceso.!! Ciao!!!

**Notas de la Autora**: _Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo lo tome prestados para diversión mía. Salvo los personajes creados por mí._ Ciao!!!!!


	3. Quienes son ellos!

Capitulo 3

**Quienes son ellos?!?!**

Han pasado algunos días desde que vieron a esas personas con parecido físico a Ami, Raye, Lita y Darien. Desde entonces no los han vuelto a ver ni a las otras sailors. Cabe decir que cada quien sigue en lo suyo pero siempre buscando a esas personas que las tiene con el alma en un hilo con un montón de dudas y ellas solo quieren respuestas.

** Cafetería de la Universidad **

Raye – No creen que Serena ya se tardo? Ya decía yo que esa costumbrita no se le iba a desaparecer y por más que le ayuden ustedes ese problema no desaparecerá!!

Ami – No te enfades Raye, yo la vi mas temprano y me dijo que vendría tarde pues tenia un examen en psicología infantil. Me dijo que en cuanto terminara nos vería aquí.

Lita – Y Mina también no ha llegado se me hace que la obra musical la tiene muy ocupada.

Ami ve a Serena entrando a la cafetería – Serena aquí estamos!!!

Serena – Hola chicas! Disculpen la demora

Raye – Siempre tarde Serena! Sigues igual que siempre tarde a todas partes!!!

Serena – No te enojes!! Salí tarde del examen

Raye – Viste hasta sales tarde de los exámenes! Y dime lo reprobaste o lo pásate?

Serena – Ya basta Raye! Y si estudie con mi grupo y si me supe mi examen – muy orgullosa dice

Raye – Serena tonta!!

Ami – Raye, Serena no se pelen otra vez. Chicas han visto a los chicos de la otra vez?

Serena – Yo no

Lita – Tampoco por más que busco no los halló es como si se escondieran de nosotras

Raye – Yo vi al muchacho con parecido a mí…

Ami – Cuando? Donde?

Raye – Hoy, saliendo de la cafetería. Trate de alcanzarlo y se desapareció

Serena – Bueno no desapareció…Yo lo vi cerca del edificio de Ingeniería

Todas – Que?!?!?!

Raye – Hablaste con el?

Lita – Te dio información?

Ami – Estaba la chica con el?

Serena – Espérense!! No, no hable con el, así que no conseguí información de nada, y si estaba esa chica con el con otra que se parecía a Mina y otra chica que se parecía a Darien.

Ami – Ya van dos más

Serena – A si!! Se me olvidaba comentarles! El día que Darien y yo nos fuimos a estudiar, esa misma chica que se parecía a Darien, la vimos caminando por el parque.

Raye – Y por que no nos dijiste antes Serena? Que irresponsable!!

Serena – Es que se me olvido. Perdón! Jer jer

Raye – Ay Serena no cambias!!

Ami – Mmmm tengo que analizar esto en mi computadora.

Lita – Pero, que es piensas analizar?

Ami – No creen que todas esas personas con parecido físico a nosotras……Vengan del futuro como lo hizo Rini?

Raye – Puede ser……A lo mejor y un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido…

Mina – Hola chicas!!!

Raye – Ya se me hacia! Hasta cuando piensas cambiar Mina tú y Serena son iguales no han dejado de ser las mismas niñas perezosas de la preparatoria que siempre llegan tarde!!

Mina – Ayy pues les traigo una noticia muy agradable… Si es que quieren oírla…

Serena – Y cual es esa noticia?

Mina – Descubrí en mis audiciones que el grupo Three Lights esta de regreso!!!

Ami – Eso solo significa que…………

Lita – Que las Sailor Star Lights han regresado!!!

Serena – Que bien!!! Ami podrás ver a Taiki y decirle lo que siempre quisiste decirle antes de que se fuera!!! – con estrellitas en los ojos

Ami – Ay! Serena que cosas dices! – completamente roja

Mina – Y yo volveré ver a Yaten y le demostrare lo equivocado que estuvo al decirme lo que son mis obligaciones como Sailor Scout!!

Lita – Mina, tú tienes obligaciones como una sailor

Mina – Ah! Jajaja jajaja jajaja si es verdad pero lo que me dijo aquel día de que las sailors no tenemos sueños no se lo perdonare. Por eso he puesto mucho esfuerzo y entusiasmo en cumplir mis sueños

Serena – Si!! Que bien esto será divertido!!

Raye – Pero Serena, recuerda que tu tienes a Darien!

Serena – Si ya lo se!! No tienes que ser así conmigo raye

Ami – Chicas no son esas las personas de las que Serena nos hablo?

Mina – Pero si esa chica es mi vivo reflejo excepto los ojos son verdes y el cabello es un poco más claro……

Serena – Y la otra muchacha que se parece a Darien tiene el cabello medio güero oscuro

Raye – Y ese muchacho tiene mucho de Nicolás…

Lita – Ami, esa muchacha seria tu vivo reflejo también salvo por el cabello es café.

Ami – Si tienes razón, quisiera ir a preguntarles quienes son. Esto se esta volviendo mas sospechoso

Serena y Mina ni lentas ni perezosas, no pierden ni un segundo en ir a ver quienes son esas personas que las tienen con muchas dudas en el alma. Mina es la primera en acercarse a la mesa en la que se encontraban estos muchachos.

Mina – Hola mucho gusto soy Mina Aino, y ustedes?

Serena – Y yo Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto!

Los muchachos voltean a verlas y voltean a verse entre si y solo una atina decirles algo

Kohana – Hola y con su permiso! Nos retiramos amigos? – Y así todos se levantan de sus lugares y se retiran rápidamente dejando a Serena y a Mina con una gota en la cabeza.

Mina – Pero que groseros!!

Serena – Si, ni siquiera se presentaron

Mientras ellas hacían estos comentarios y las demás chicas se reían por lo impertinentes que a veces Mina y Serena pueden ser, Kohana y sus amigos iban comentando lo sucedido…

Kohana – Fiu! Que cerca, otra vez volvió a pasar.

Kiyoshi – Esta es la segunda vez que nos escapamos de esta manera, Akina hasta cuando vamos a presentarnos?

Akina – Jejeje ya lo verán, hablare con Plut para que ella vaya ya arreglando nuestro encuentro con los del pasado

Aiko – Mi madre suele ser muy impertinente no lo creen?

Akina – Jajajaja también la mía no la viste? Hizo su cara de asco nuevamente! Jajajaja

Kohana – Parece que Hana se volvió a quedar mas tarde en sus clases

Kiyoshi – También Yasuo no lo veo por ninguna parte

Akina – Yo iré en busca de mi hermana, no es bueno que la vean a ella aquí sola. Recuerden que a ella si la reconocerían inmediatamente y aun, yo no me siento lista para enfrentarlos

Kiyoshi – Pero que dices?! Tu no sentirte lista para enfrentarlos?! Pero si has enfrentado peores enemigos!! No puedo creer que tus padres del pasado te den miedo

Akina – No es miedo…… Bueno un poco jajajajaja

Kohana – Hana!! Por aquí!! – Que vio a la chica buscándolas

Hana – Hola perdonen mi tardanza me entretuve en un examen

Aiko – No te preocupes! Creo que otra vez comeremos en casa de Haruka y Michiru.

Hana – Por que? Acaso las volvieron a ver?

Kiyoshi – De no ser por Kohana, Mina y Neo Reina Serenity nos hubieran atrapado en preguntas que aun no hay que responder

Akina – Sabe ahora que recuerdo ( a quien les suena?), mi padre me dijo que el me enviaría una carta diciendo cuando es el momento perfecto para hablar con ellos, de eso estábamos hablando cuando llegaron de inoportunas.

Hana – Oh, ya veo………Y cuando será eso?

Akina – Papa me dijo antes de venir a esta época que seria……………… en una semana, depuse de haber llegado

Kiyoshi – Una semana?!?!?!?!?!

Yasuo – Si el Rey Endimión dijo una semana, tienes algún problema Kiyoshi?

Kiyoshi – Pero ni mi madre, ni mi padre en esta época se llevan bien! Como esperas que llegue y les diga que soy su futuro hijo? Imagínate la reacción de ellos!!

Hana – Tampoco los míos………En realidad es muy corto el tiempo no crees?

Akina – Eso ya lo se. Hablare con mi papa de eso, y lo que creo que me diga, es que ya va siendo hora de que sepan quienes son y quienes somos cada uno de nosotros no creen? – con una cara molesta como las de Darien. Pues tampoco es de su agrado aun presentarse.

Kohana – Pues a mi me parece perfecta la idea! Oí decir a Mina que los Three Lights se vuelven a juntar – Con una sonrisa algo picara- Mi madre volverá a ver al que va a ser a mi padre en esta época

Aiko – Eso significa que mi madre y mi padre volverán a verse!!! Que hermoso!!! - con corazones en los ojo y en medio brilla una estrella – Típica hija de alguien que conocemos así…

Yasuo – Ay Aiko eres idéntica a tu madre no le perdiste ni un pelo

Akina – Salvo los ojos, son los del papa jajajajaja

Aiko – Akina no te burles de mi! No es propio de una princesa que se burle de sus guerreras…

Akina – Jajajaja burlarme de mis guerreras nunca, me burlo de Aiko Kou Aino jajajajajaja!! Es que es cierto lo que dijo Yasuo, eres idéntica a tu madre no le perdiste nada jajajaja

Aiko – Basta Ya Todos!!!!

Y todos empiezan una risa colectiva, y esto hace que se enfade más Aiko con ellos. Akina se despide de sus amigos y se va en busca de su hermana menor mientras los demás se van a casa de las Outhers a hacer sus deberes y a comer, puesto que en la cafetería de la Universidad no tuvieron oportunidad, gracias a las que son sus futuras madres. Mientras esto pasaba a las afueras del colegio, las chicas en la cafetería se despedían y se iban a sus respectivos hogares poniéndose de acuerdo para verse mas tarde para poder ayudarse en sus tareas, algo que desde la secundaria, siguen haciéndolo en el Templo Hikawa.

** Templo Hikawa **

Raye – UF! Parece que me estoy quedando fuera de practica las escaleras me cansaron mas ahora…

Nicolás – Señorita Raye como le fue en el colegio el día de hoy? – con ojos de estrellas brillantes al verla.

Raye – Bien y tu hiciste los deberes del Templo?  
Nicolás – Si, si los hice todos señorita – en eso se queda callado pensando, viendo a Raye

Raye – _Me molesta cuando me ves así _– Nicolás algo que me quieras comentar? Algo que haya sucedido durante mi ausencia?

Nicolás – Bueno…es que yo… Raye mira…

Raye – Yaya déjate de rodeos Nicolás

Nicolás – NO! No puedo! Aun no, lo siento! Lo siento!! – y se retira corriendo de la presencia de Raye, no prestando atención que dejo a una chica un poco sorprendida

Raye – Nicolás… Últimamente te comportas mas extraño de lo normal…que te ocurre que acaso no me quieres?

Pero esto lo dijo cuando ya el se había ido hacia el otro lado del templo. Después de la batalla de Galaxia, el abuelito de Raye falleció, lamentablemente este fue un golpe duro para la chica del fuego, puesto que su abuelito no, no mas era eso "un abuelo", si no un padre también, quedo a cargo del Templo Hikawa desde entonces y Nicolás se ofreció ayudarla en lo que fuera para que ella no tuviera que salirse de la escuela por hacerse cargo del Templo. Entonces la relación de Nicolás y Raye era un poco mejor se llevaban como amigos se platicaban muchas cosas, claro nada de las peleas contra sus fuertes enemigos, ni tampoco que ella era una scout. No muy lejos de ahí se haya caminando solo Kiyoshi iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos cuando…

Kiyoshi – Oiga fíjese por donde va!

Nicolás – Perdón no fue mi intención, disculpe

Kiyoshi no presto atención, y siguió caminando hacia donde lo llevaran sus pies, por que no tenia rumbo fijo. Mientras tanto Nicolás lo veía…

Nicolás – _Ese muchacho…Se parece a mi querida Raye y a mi!?_

Nicolás siguió al muchacho para ver quien era, pero como es de distraído, no supo que camino tomo y se le perdió de vista.

** ARCADE CROWN CENTER **

Mientras tanto en el Crown Center, Andrew y Lita platicaban de sus cosas, puesto ya eran novios por más de dos años. Esta relación empezó de una manera rara que se dio gracias, a la separación de Andrew y Rita. Al enterarse Lita de lo sucedido decidió intentar ganar el corazón de Andrew y así tener una oportunidad con el. Empezó por llevarle comida al trabajo. Lita decidió utilizar la técnica de atrapar a un hombre por el estomago. Lo cual le dio la inspiración para poder preparar deliciosos platillos que le fascinaban a Andrew.

Mientras estos platicaban Hana y algunos compañeros de la escuela se juntaban en el Crown, para terminar algunos de sus deberes. Andrew fue quien les tomo la orden al percatarse de Hana y no dudo en preguntar...

Andrew – Hola chicos! Cual va ser su orden?

Hana fue la primera en contestar y en voltear y al verlo – Yo solo quiero un jugo, por favor – Y bajo el rostro inmediatamente para que el no se diera cuenta. Pero fue algo tarde, mientras el seguía tomando las ordenes no dejaba de ver a esa chica, pensaba que podría ser una prima perdida de Lita o algo así, por que el parecido era algo obvio. Mientras Andrew se retiraba…

Hana – Chicos no vamos a durar mucho aquí verdad?

? 1– No, no creo (quiero hacer entender que son estudiantes, sale?)

? 2 – No más esperaremos a los demás y nos retiraremos, te parece Hana?

Hana – Si, me parece perfecto! – Tratando de mantener los nervios ocultos

Mientras del otro lado del restaurante…

Andrew – Lita, mira no será alguna prima perdida tuya o algo así?

Lita – Oh vamos Andrew! Tu sabes lo que paso con mis padres, no creo que sea eso……… - Volteando hizo una pausa y de inmediato trato de acercarse. Pero en eso llegaron los demás compañeros de Hana, y la primera en irse fue esta. Dejando a Lita a medio camino……

CONTINUARA

_HOLA A TODOS!!! BUENO UN TERCER CAPITULO VERDAD QUE SOY ALGO RAPIDA?? BUENO HE REVELADO LAS IDENTIDADES, POCO A POCO IRE PONIENDO QUE SIGNIFICAN SUS NOMBRES NO ME LOS INVENTE TARDE HORAS BUSCANDO LOS NOMBRES ADECUADOS, Y ESTOS FUERON LOS QUE MAS ME GUSTARON. ESPERO TAMBIEN LES GUSTE A USTEDES…POR AHÍ LEI UN REVIEW SI LOS DEL FUTURO TENDRIAN PAREJAS………PUES COMO NO SE ME HABIA OCURRIDO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LA IDEA!! ME HA AGRADADO MUCHO Y LA TOMARE ENCUENTA PARA LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS JE JE JE. BUENO ME DESPIDO, SALUDOS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES Y YA SABEN, EL QUE NO LES RESPONDA SUS REVIEWS, NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO LOS LEO, PERO SI ENTRAN A MI PAGINA, AHÍ VERAN LA RAZON DE MI TIEMPO LA MAYORIA DEL DIA (APARTE DE LA ESCUELA, Y EL TRABAJO ) PERO SIEMPRE TOMO ENCUENTA SUS IDEAS EN TODO MOMENTO… YO NO SE COMO HAGO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR MIS LOCAS IDEAS!! JAJAJA _

_HASTA LA PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!!!_

**Notas de la Autora**: _Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo lo tome prestados para diversión mía. Salvo los personajes creados por mí._ Ciao!!!!!


	4. Planes, Regresos, Celos y Compañía…?

Capitulo 4

**Planes, Regresos, Celos y Compañía…?**

Mientras las cosas con Lita, no se dieron tiempo para saber quien era ella y también con Nicolás. Los demás chicas se habían quedado en la casa de las Outhers a terminar sus deberes.

Michiru – Vaya, Akina, hasta que por fin te veo hacienda tus deberes escolares

Akina – Jajaja si verdad, el querer exentar los examen no es sencillo

Rini – Te pareces tanto a papa

Akina – Mientras tú te pareces a mama. Igual, volando bajo por sus novios. Je je

Rini un tanto sonrojada – El que mi novio, Helios, sea atento conmigo, no significa que ando reprobando la escuela como otras…

Akina – Discúlpame, hermana por ser tan inteligente. Deja te recuerdo que quede exenta de exámenes, nuevamente. Yo no repruebo como tu. Aparte yo tengo un novio que es muy detallista y considerado. No como otros que nomás están en el "Mundo de ilusión", por que eso es lo que es una ilusión. Aunque he de confesar que lo extraño mucho y el no es una ilusión como otros.

Haruka – Pues yo creo que es mejor así – dijo mientras entraba – Al Rey Endimión no le cae bien ese muchacho.

Akina – Pues la opinión de mi papa me tiene muy sin cuidado

Yasuo aparece – Ja! Eso es lo que dices ahora, y luego que pasara?

Akina – Pero es la verdad! Papa y mama salían con o sin permiso del abuelo Kenji, tú crees que deba preocuparme?

Haruka – Pues yo me entere por medio de Setsuna, que tu padre te dijo que no lo ibas a volver a ver.

Akina – Pues…si, si me dijo. Pero el como va a saber si lo veo o no?

Rini – A menos que alguien vaya y hable, pues no se va a enterar… - con un tono un tanto malévola

Akina voltea a verla con ojos de pistola, punto que entendió Rini, que si ella iba chismosa la iban a ahorcar. Luego volteo a ver a Haruka, con ojos de borrego a medio morir – Por favor Harukita, linda y hermosa, no le digas tu nada a mi Plu, por que ella si le dice a mi papa, no quiero ser regañada. Si?!?! - hágase esto con un todo demasiado tierno.

Claro, como una mirada de esas quien no iba a ceder, y como esta tampoco fue la excepción, Haruka cedió y Michiru se rió de la situación. No podía creer ella que la princesa de la Tierra podría ser una gran actriz en el melodrama (de alguien lo tuvo que haber sacado). No obstante mientras ellas platicaban, reían de sus cosas y tonterías de las chicas, Haruka y Michiru fueron mandadas llamar por Sailor Plut, para ir empezando a preparar una reunión con las Inners para que conozcan a sus futuros hijos. Algo no de mucho agrado para ellos. Pues tenían que explicarles el motivo de su estancia en el pasado, sus nombres, edades, en fin un sin numero de cosas que para ellos se les hacia un tanto difícil.

Mientras tanto, las chicas ya se estaban reuniendo en el templo Sagrado, pues sus deberes las llamaban. Y tenían que terminar temprano. Claro nunca falta un tema que las distraigan…

Raye – Y dices que Andrew vio a la chica?

Lita – Si, también escuche su nombre, Hana. Lo escuche por medio de sus compañeros que estaban sentados con ella.

Ami – Ya por lo menos sabemos un nombre.

Mina – Todo esto parece muy familiar. Es como cuando llego Rini

Serena – Chicas…que si son del futuro y resulten ser sus futuros hijos? (WOW!! Serena se ha vuelto Nerd?)

Raye – Vaya, hasta que pones a funcionar ese cerebro!!

Serena – Oh vamos Raye, el mió funciona al 20 de lo que dicen las estadísticas que usamos el cerebro, Pero sin embargo el tuyo solo apenas alcanza el 5

Raye iba a responderle, pero tanto ella como las demás quedaron impresionadas. Como fue que Serena saco esa información, que para terminarla es verdadera!!

Ami – Serena, de donde…de donde aprendiste eso?

Lita – Ami, lo que dijo… es verdad?

Ami – Si es verdad, sale en una de mis revistas de ciencias.

Mina – Vaya, Serena a demostrado capacidad de estudio – bien sorprendida

Serena – Ja ja, no es para tanto. Darien me lo contó

Raye – Vaya, fue mucha la emoción para nada. Buen trabajo Serena – con un tono sarcástico

Serena – Basta Raye!!! Ay! Es cierto, chicas olvide mencionarles en la tarde que una compañera vendría a estudiar con nosotras, necesita un poco de ayuda en varias materias y yo le dije que si podía venir. No les molesta, verdad?

Lita – Serena me hubieras avisado antes! Así hubiese traído más aperitivos!!

Mina – Como eres mala Serena, se va a quedar sin probar los deliciosos platillos de Lita y todo va a ser tu culpa! – haciéndose la enojada

Serena – Pero chicas…

Raye – Pero que desconsiderada eres Serena

Ami – No fue bueno detalle de tu parte Serena

Serena – Pero oigan…

Lita – A lo mejor puedo repartir los refrigerios a la mitad

Serena ya un poco desesperada – Ella trabaja en un restaurante!!

Raye – Y por que no lo mencionaste antes!!

Serena – Por que ustedes no dejan hablar!!

En eso alguien llega a la habitación de Raye y tocan…

Nicolás – Señorita Raye, buscan a la señorita Serena

Raye – Gracias Nicolás! Ya te puedes retirar, yo me haré cargo

Raye sale de su habitación en busca de la amiga de Serena

Raye – Pasa, es por aquí

? – Muchas gracias, Hola Serena!

Serena – Kioko! Al fin llegaste

Kioko – Claro y traje algunos refrigerios para todas ustedes. Mucho gusto soy Kioko Anderson es una chica de orígenes japonesa y americana. Desde muy pequeña quedo huérfana, todo a causa de un terrible incendio que acabo quitándole la vida a sus padres. Desde entonces vivió en los Estados Unidos con algunos familiares. No fue hace mucho que ella decidió irse a Japón a estudiar la universidad, y conocer por demás su cultura, que es también parte de ella. Ella tiene 21 años, misma edad de sus nuevas amigas. Serena y Kioko se conocieron por tener las mismas clases que toman, he ahí la amistad de ellas. También por tener ciertas cualidades que ambas tienen, como la forma de ser de ambas, pensar y hasta en las calificaciones (no es ninguna hermana perdida ni nada heee!). Una chica, muy simpática y alegre. Que a pesar de la tragedia que cambio su vida, ella nunca dejo de ser quien es, siempre se propuso de terminar sus metas para ella poder hacer sentir a sus difuntos padres muy orgullosos de ella, donde quiera que ellos se encuentren.

Mientras las chicas se presentaban y conocían un poco mas a Kioko…no muy lejos de ahí

? – Vamos chicos que no les de pena!

? – Como pudimos dejarnos convencer?

? – Seiya, Yaten, ya dejen de discutir. Miren ya estamos cercas del Templo.

Seiya – Taiki, ahora quien es el que tiene prisa eh?!

Taiki – Basta muchachos! sabes que durante el viaje no deje de pensar en ella, que la volvería a ver, y en como declararle mis sentimientos.

Yaten – Bah! Puras fanfarronadas – y se adelanta

Seiya – Creo que Mina también estará muy contenta de verte Yaten

Yaten un poco sonrojado – Y quien dice que a mi me gusta Mina?

Seiya – No tienes que decirlo, tus acciones lo demuestran. Yo quiero ver si aun tengo esa oportunidad con mi Bombón

Taiki – Sabes que te haces ilusiones falsas, ella ya tiene a quien la ame

Seiya – Es solo una pequeña oportunidad, que es mucho pedir?

Yate – Ella tiene al príncipe de la Tierra……..Si creo que pides demasiado – tono sarcástico

Seiya – Eso ya lo se no me lo tienes que estar recordando cada 10 minutos – un tanto irritado – Miren aquí es

Taiki suelta la risita y Seiya se molesta – Jajaja, creen que ellas se encuentren?

Yaten – Debe ser, yo recuerdo que cuando iban a la preparatoria se juntaban todas con esa chica extraña de cabello negro, largo. Así que si creo que estén.

Pero antes de empezar a subir las mil y un escaleras…Darien venia con Luna y Artemis, pues traían un poco de información, sobre la aparición de esas personas

Darien – Hola!

Luna – Yaten!! – con corazoncitos en los ojos, algo que molesto mucho a Artemis

Yaten – Buenas tardes – con su tono seco de siempre

Darien – Buscan a alguien?

Taiki – Ti debes ser el novio de la princesa de la Luna, no es así?

Luna – No te preocupes, Darien, ellos son las Sailor Start Lights y también el grupo Three Lights

Darien – Ah! Si Serena me había mencionado algo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fueron. Vamos creo que a las muchachas les dará mucho gusto volverlos a ver – Y empiezan a subir las mil y un escaleras que hay.

Mientras, las chicas estaban conociendo a la amiga de Serena y claro notaron las muchas cualidades en ella que no habían visto antes, como su forma de expresarse en ingles, la vida americana a la japonesa, otras tradiciones que ella celebra, que tipos de amigas tenia y cosas así. Los chicos, Luna y Artemis, llegaron hasta el final de las escaleras, y empezaron a buscar donde se encontraban. Pero Darien que ya conocía el templo, los guió hasta la habitación de Raye, de donde salían las risas, y chismes que estas han de tener.

Kioko – Esas si son aventuras, hasta me han hecho llorar de la risa – limpiándose las lagrimas

Raye – Y eso no que no te contó como conoció a su novio. Serena iba en la secundaria, venia caminando con una amiga, traía con ella un examen reprobado, se enojo tanto que lo hizo bolita, lo arrojo y le cayo en la cabeza, del que ahora es su novio.

Kioko – Jajajaja vaya, bonita forma de conocer al chico de tus sueños

Serena – Oigan yo solo tenia 14 años!!!!!

Así todas estallan de la risa cuando…

Seiya – Hola!!

Taiki – Buenas Tardes

Yaten – Como están – (mmm amable, que raro no?)

Todas voltearon y no podían creerlo. Mientras Darien, Luna y Artemis se quedaban un poco atrás para ver las reacciones de las demás…

Serena – Hey!! Cuando llegaron?! Como están?! Como supieron que aquí estábamos?!

Ami – Serena, una pregunta a la vez!

Mina – Hola Yaten – con un tono irónico

Lita – Hola chicos! Como han estado?

Taiki – Muy bien apenas acabamos de "aterrizar" me imagino que ya sabían de nosotros?

Yaten – Y contestando las preguntas de Serena, Taiki ya te dio una respuesta, estamos bien y como supimos que estaban aquí, pues Darien nos lo confirmo antes de subir todas esas escaleras que hay en el templo. Raye alguna ves has oído de las escaleras eléctricas? – con su típico tono sarcástico

Raye – Si, si las he oído, pero no por ti las mandare a poner, así que no me saques de mis casillas, por favor…

Darien se acerca con los gatos, pues estos habían estado investigando las extrañas personas… Pero también se dieron cuenta de la amiga de las chicas, y estos no pudieron hablar hasta que ella se retirada, cosa que las chicas por querer de enterarse del chisme, se les olvido que ella estaba ahí.

Darien – Hola chicas! Hola amor!

Serena – Hola Darien – se acerca y le da un beso y un abrazo – Que sorpresa! Pensé que saldrías mas tarde del hospital

Darien – Eso también pensaba yo pero termine temprano y me dejaron salir antes. O Ami, ya hable con el supervisor de mi área y me dijeron que si te aceptan entrar antes de tiempo. Pues conocen a la Dr. Mizuno y se imaginaron que era tu madre también

Ami – Que bueno! Gracias Darien!

Taiki – Así que ya vas a empezar las practicas en el hospital?

Ami – Entre más pronto, mejor – con una sonrisa

Raye – Y bien, a que se les debe el honor de su visita?

Seiya – Yo quería venir a verte bombón

Serena se sorprende ante tal confesión y a Darien eso no le pareció

Yaten – Yo extrañaba mi música

Lita – Y que tal su planeta chicos? Lo dejaron sin protección?

Taiki – No claro que no. La princesa busco nuestras suplentes, y hemos cedido nuestros poderes a la siguiente generación de Sailor Star Lights.

Mina – WOOW! Que honor!!!

Ami – Que gusto y entonces por que están aquí? Acaso es otro enemigo?

Yaten – No por que estemos aquí signifique que siempre va a ver un enemigo

Seiya – La verdad queríamos venir a verlas a todas, yo quería verte a ti bombón

Serena – Jajaja tan chistoso como siempre, Seiya

Darien voltea a ver a Seiya con unos ojos de pistola, que si esos ojos permitieran matar, creo que estaría enterrado en ese momento. Algo que tampoco paso desapercibido para todos…bueno no todos, salvo una personita…

Serena – Que ocurre? – con un tono un tanto inocente

Raye – Tú nunca sabes nada

Darien – Serena, te invito al cine, que dices?

Serena – En serio? Yo pensé que irías a estudiar como siempre

Darien – Cambie mis planes, vamos, hay una película que quiero que veas conmigo – con un tono tanto serio como celoso

Serena – Hasta luego entonces chicas y chicos!!! – levantando la mano en señal de despido y sin haberse dado cuenta de la situación (despistada…)

Mientras se retiraban…

Lita – Vaya los celos se lo comían, pobre Darien

Mina – Pobre, así que va a ver competencia muy pronto..La pelea por "El Amor de Serena…quien ganara"? jajajaja

Seiya – Pues no importa sus comentarios, ya verán que yo ganare el corazón de bombón

Raye – Pues yo la veo muy difícil, Serena puede ser una tonta, pero de algo que siempre hemos estado seguras, es que ella esta perdidamente enamorada de Darien

Yaten – Te lo dijimos Seiya, pero tu eres muy necio para darte cuenta

Kioko – Y…me pueden presentar a estos caballeros? – V(vaya hasta que le di voz a la pobre chica jajaja)

Ami – Es cierto…Perdonamos Kioko ellos son el famoso grupo Three Lights

Kioko – Pues en su conversación oí algo de otro planeta y que eran sailors scouts, de que hablaban, que son extraterrestres?

Taiki – Bueno a "otro planeta" nos referíamos a nuestro hogar, pues parecía un cochitril con ayuda de mis hermanos, y a lo de "nuestra princesa" es nuestra hermana mayor. Es una forma de referirnos a… - un poco nervioso pues ya no se le ocurría nada

Ami – Todo es un juego que empezó desde la secundaria Kioko. Así nos hacíamos llamar nosotras cuando éramos más chicas también, era una forma de divertirnos en nuestros tiempos libres, verdad amigos? – haciéndoles una señal en aprobación

Lita – Si, si, así es

Mina – No es nada que debas preocuparte, era solo un juego, a lo que se referían de la nueva generación, hablábamos de los nuevos chicos de las preparatorias jajajajaja……

Kioko – A esta bien, si ustedes lo dicen. Y hablando de famosos, como es que nunca los habían escuchado antes?

Seiya que estaba un poco molesto por que Serena se había ido escucho esa pregunta – Como que no sabes quienes somos? Pero si fuimos muy famosos – con un tono un poco engreído como hacia al principio de la serie de Stars, algo que molesto a la chica

Taiki – De donde eres originaria Kioko?

Kioko – De los Estados Unidos, apenas llegue hace unos meses, y por favor Seiya , si es tu nombre, no me hables con ese tono

Yaten – Vaya Seiya, ya encontramos a alguien que puede ponerte en tu lugar jajajaja. Mira, hacia un tiempo nosotros cantábamos, nos hicimos famosos por todo Japón, pero no creo que lo mis hermanos lo vuelvan hacer, yo aun la estoy pensando

Mina – Entonces mis dotes como cantante serán mejores!!! Pues no tendré competencia alguna…VIVA!!!

Yaten – Aunque pensándolo bien, yo seré tu competencia! Mira Kioko corriste con suerte, me veras cantando junto a Mina

Mina – No es justo!! Yo quiero ser solista!!

Yaten – Ya te dijeron que morirías de hambre y tendrías que vivir bajo un puente?? Por que mejor no estudias algo de provecho?

Mina – Pero como te atreves!!!

Mientras Mina y Yaten peleaban, Luna y Artemis solo podían observarlos, pues no podían hablar por Kioko, pues no debían. En otra parte…

Kohana – Miren la película esta por empezar

Kiyoshi – Akina y Rini ya entraron

Aiko – Hola ya llegue!

Yasuo – Siempre tarde Aiko, mi hermana aun o llega donde estara?

Hana – Ella llego con Rini y Akina hace rato también, apenas llego del siglo XXX y Rini se la trajo al cine junto con su hermana, vamos entrando…

No muy lejos de ahí…

Serena – Darien te ocurre algo?

Darien – No, nada me ocurre, nada

Serena – Entonces por que ese cambio de humor?

Darien – Serena, de verdad me amas?

Serena – Claro que si Darien, pero que es lo que te ocurre?

Darien – Prométeme que no me dejaras nunca, verdad, no me dejaras?

Serena – Calma Darien, no, no te dejare si es lo que querías oír, por que yo no tengo ojos para nadie mas – con una sonrisa que calmo a Darien

Darien – Con eso me conformo, mira ya estamos en el cine

Dentro del cine…

Akina – Por que siento que nos vamos a meter en algún aprieto

Rini – Solo son tus imaginaciones

Diana – De que hablan?

Yasuo entra gritando – Miren ahí están las tres juntas – y estas voltean al percatarse de la voz de Yasuo

Akina – Que ocurre, de que carambas están hablando?

Kiyoshi – Hablan de que hubo un cambio de "plan 200092" se cancela la visita al cine…cambio y fuera!!

Kohana – Vamos!! Que ellos están entrando

Akina – Quienes?? - (La distracción y lo despistada también se heredan, por muy inteligentes que sean jajajaja)

Rini – Darien y Serena, tonta córrele…Diana!!

Diana – Si ya las oí no estoy sorda!!

Así salen corriendo por un lado mientras por el otro iban entrando nuestra pareja linda y adorada (que ocurrencias las mías, no lo creen)

Serena – Mira Darien la película ya empezó, busquemos pronto donde sentarnos – En eso oyen…

Aiko – Y como te iba diciendo Hana, esta película la vi en mi casa con mis papas

Hana – Aiko y que tiene de malo volverla a ver?

Aiko – Pues que va a ser de lo mas aburrido

Hana – Aiko, un poco mas de respeto al tu alrededor no crees…

Aiko – Que no estaban Akina, Rini y Diana aquí adentro?

Darien y Serena oyeron un nombre que les llamo la atención…

Darien – Disculpe que interrumpa su conversación, pero quien es Rini?

Hana y Aiko que no se habían dado cuenta que Serena y Darien estaban al frente, y ellas habían hablado de más, sintieron que el mundo completo les caería encima una vez que se dieran cuanta de quien hablaban…Pero oh oh! Llego el recate!!

Kohana – Ahí están muchachas!! Vamos cambio de planes!

Serena – Eres la chica de la cafetería

Kohana – Y tu eres la que se entromete mucho! – Le iba a decir mas cosas pero..

Hana – Hasta pronto!!!!

Y así Hana toma de la mano a Kohana y a Aiko y se van corriendo, tratando de ser alcanzada por Darien, pero esta resulto ser muy veloz para el. Darien regresa con Serena un poco agitado

Darien – No puedo creerlo, tan cerca de tenerlas en nuestras manos y se escapan

Serena – Darien, no dijiste nada de lo que investigaron, que encontraron – tomando asiento con Darien y bebiendo un poco de refresco

Darien – Descubrimos que si son del futuro…pero no se a que vienen a esta época.

Serena – Bueno al ratito hablamos, la película ya comenzó…

No obstante afuera, Hana sigue corriendo hasta que alguien..

Haruka – DETENTE!!!

Hana para en seco tirando a ambas chicas al suelo

Aiko y Kohana – AYYY!!

Hana – Perdón

Michiru – Les dijimos que era muy riesgoso, pero como siempre nunca hacen caso, solo quieren divertirse de lo lindo

Hana – Y no solo eso, Aiko hablo de más

Haruka – Aiko que dijiste esta vez?

Aiko – Pues…este…mencione los nombres de…Akina, Rini y Diana y…creo que reconocieron el de Rini… jejeje

Michiru – De verdad, te pareces a tu madre – con su gran sonrisa

Haruka – Entonces la fiesta será planeada para antes de lo acordado

Akina – Pues no creo que yo pueda entonces. Yo tengo que regresar al futuro a un compromiso con mis papas y esos son los días que voy a estar fuera Haruka, hazlo para la semana que entra como acordamos, si?

Haruka – Después de la boca-floja de Aiko, no creo que se pueda

Setsuna aparece de repente – El Rey Endimión ya lo aprobó el cambio, y en cuanto a ti Akina, te quiere lo más pronto posible en el palacio de Cristal. Entre mas rápido vayas, mas pronto estarás de regreso

Akina – Aiko esta la pagaras, ya lo veras

Yasuo – Lo bueno que nadie sospecha quien soy yo jajaja

Diana – Ya veras que al rato sabrán quien eres jijiji

Rini – Y si se va mi hermana, también me puedo evitar esta fiesta?

Setsuna – Tus padres dijeron que tu los presentarías Pequeña Dama

Rini – No es justo! Por que mi hermana siempre se escapa y yo no!!

Kohana – Bueno, como sea entre mas pronto mejor, tengo un examen el lunes que viene y no me siento lista para nada

Kiyoshi – Tu no cambias en serio he?

Hana – Kohana, no seas como tu madre y tu padre si?

Kohana – No lo puedo evitar va por herencia – con una simple sonrisa

Aiko – Oigan, entonces… estoy en problemas?

Todos (menos las outhers) – SI!!!!!

Aiko – Uyy! Con una persona que contestara hubiese tenido

Así todos empiezan a reírse, y a planear la tan dichosa reunión-fiesta de "Ven a Conocer a tu hija (o)" bautizada así por la misma Aiko, cosa que a todos les dio aun mas risa….

Continuara……….

_HOLAAAAA!! YA ME HABIA TARDADO VERDAD JEJEJEJE PERDON P. BUENO SALUDOS (PARA EMPEZAR) YO SE QUE ESTA UN POCO MAS COMICO, UN POCO MAS ABURRIDO, PERO SI NO LES PONGO MAS DATOS Y DE LO QUE VIENE EN CAMINO PUES NO ME VAN A ENTENDER, VERDAD??? BUENO ALGUNOS DE USTEDES YA LES DI UNA QUE OTRA SOPRESITA, AH OTROS LOS HE COMPLASIDO, Y SI SE PREGUNTAN QUE SI VA A VER PELEA… PUES NOP! LO SIENTO MUCHO ES SOLO UN FIC COMICO Y ROMANTICON PUES VIENEN MUCHAS COSAS INTERESANTES A LO QUE ESTA EN EL TITULO. YO SE QUE MAS DELANTE LO VERAN, NO LOS DEFRAUDARE, SE LOS PROMETO!!!! SIGANME MANDANDO SUS FANTASTICOS REVIEWS!! M AYUDAN MUCHISIMO. TAMBIEN LES QUIERO RECOMENDAR LA HISTORIA DE UNA AMIGA DE MI ESCUELA JEJE "UN FINAL FELIZ PARA CANDY" DE LEIDYSARA87 DEJENLE SUS REVIEWS TAMBIEN, ESTA MUY BUENA SU FIC….BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS VEO EN EL 5TO CAPITULO, SE LOS TENDRE LLENOS DE SOPRESAS…..UN ADELANTO……DARIEN Y SEIYA SERAN RIVALES JAJAJAJAJAJA…..YA ES MUCHOOO NO MAS OK NO ME PIDAN MAS…… CIAO AMIGAS Y AMIGOS!!!!!!!/I,,,/I   
( 'v' )  
(''""')   
" "   
"Quiereme cuando menos lo merezca,   
porque será  
cuando más lo necesite./I,,,/I   
( 'v' )  
(''""')   
" "   
"Quiereme cuando menos lo merezca,   
porque será  
cuando más lo necesite._


	5. Una guerra por amor ha iniciado…

Capitulo 5

**Una guerra por amor ha iniciado…Una invitación del Futuro?**

Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Haruka y Michiru prestaron su casa para tan dichosa y anhelada reunión. Akina tuvo que irse, por lo que Rini se quedara a cubrirla, sin saber que en esta época abra cosas en las que le pueden afectar tanto a ella como a su hermana mayor. Mientras los chicos ya empezaban a preparar que los refrescos, a ordenar los aperitivos (por que no eran tan buenos cocineros) las comidas, algunos juegos para pasar el rato. En tanto Darien y Serena terminaron lo que en lugar de cita, termino con silencio y ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Querían saber que estaba pasando, un nuevo enemigo en el futuro? Rini, que tiene que ver ella con esos muchachos? Que es lo que esta pasando? Esa fue la cita de ellos…En lugar de derramar miel y chocolate, derramaron preguntas sin respuestas, algo no de mucho agrado para los dos…

Mansión Tenou/Kaiou

Kiyoshi – Por que siempre las mujeres tardan tanto en arreglarse??!?!

Yasuo – A mi me digas nada, yo estoy listo desde hace mas de una hora

Kiyoshi – Yo también…Chicas si no se apuran, llegaremos tarde a la escuela

Kohana bajando las escaleras – Yo no tengo clases en la mañana, asi que estudiare un rato…

Haruka – Y por que no tienes clase? – saliendo del estudio

Kohana – El maestro nos dio el día para estudiar para el próximo examen que viene

Aiko y Hana – OTRO EXAMEN?!?!?!

Kohana – Si! Y es el más fácil de todos

Aiko – Dejaras de ser una "sabelotodo" amiga

Hana – Kohana, me ayudas a estudiar un poco?

Kohana – Solo cuando les importa, me piden ayuda (les suena un poco familiar?)

Yasuo – Irresponsables, como es que no supieron del examen?

Kiyoshi – Es que se quedaron dormidas, jajajajaja

Michiru – Vamos apúrense chicos, yo los llevare a la escuela hoy. Tengo que dar una clase de violín

Aiko – Pero no he desayunado!!!!

Haruka – Eso te pasa por levantarte tarde

Rini – El desayuno estuvo delicioso, lo preparo Plut

Hotaru junto a Rini – Si realmente delicioso

Aiko con ojos llorosos – Que malas son conmigo, bueno al menos llevare algo para el medio día

Setsuna – Lamentablemente no prepare nada para que te llevaras algo de comer, debiste levantarte cuando te hablaron

Aiko – Pero me acosté bien tarde haciendo la tarea

Haruka – Puros pretextos. Rini, Hotaru…listas?

Rini y Hotaru – Si!!

Haruka – Bueno las llevare a la escuela me queda cerca del estadio, asi puedo relajarme un rato corriendo

Michiru – Haruka, no has cambiado nada – con una leve sonrisa

Yasuo – Michiru nos podemos ir? Ya hemos llegado tarde todos los días por culpa de Aiko

Aiko – Oye!! No tienes que ser asi conmigo!!!

Kiyoshi – Pues es la verdad Aiko, eso lo heredaste de tu madre, mas aparte lo de andar de loca todos los días, sin olvidar mencionar que te enamoras con mucha facilidad de un chico y a los pocos segundos de otro.

Yasuo – Me pregunto como le hará Yaten con un par de locas como estas?

Haruka – Yo me pregunto que hará cuando se entere quien es su futura esposa e hija

Kohana – Yo espero que no se tire de un quinto piso si no nuestra amiga Aiko desaparecerá

Aiko – Que cruel eres conmigo!!!

Todos voltean a ver a Kohana con cara de "que dijiste" pero la risa les gana imaginándose al pobre de Yaten cuando se entere de su gran amor por Mina…

Michiru – Bueno chicos, retirémonos, nos vemos más tarde!!

Rini – Vamos Haruka no quiero llegar tarde

Haruka – Si vamos

Asi todos se suben a los autos y se van de la casa, dejando a Setsuna riéndose del ultimo comentario de Kohana sobre Yaten…Ella sabe que todo esto va a ser muy divertido…

Mientras tanto en la Universidad. Las chicas ya estaban ahí, pero no pudieron dejar pasar ver un gran grupo, en su mayoría mujeres, haciendo bola sobre 3 personas, de la cual ellas sabían quienes eran y el por que del tumulto…

Mina – Vaya desde que las chicas de la universidad supieron de su regreso, no ha habido otra cosa que no sea relacionado con "Three Lights"

Lita – Solo espero que no tarden asi podemos decirles donde están sus clases

Ami – Bueno a mi me toca una clase con Taiki asi que no quiero llegar tarde, si no me tendré que ir dejándolo ahí solo

Raye – Vaya, si que te importan mas tus clases que el amor de tu vida haya regresado y sea cortejado por miles de jovencitas

Ami sonrojada – Como puedes decir eso! Yo solo lo veo como un amigo nada más

Mina – A la diosa del Amor no la engañas Ami, a ti te gusta Taiki!!

Serena – En serio Ami? – que apenas había puesto atención a la conversación de sus amigas

Raye – Serena tonta!! Donde tienes metida la cabezota?!?!?!?

Serena – Raye ya basta!!! Deja de llamarme Tonta!! Piro maniática!!

Raye – Vaya hasta que te oigo que me dices un apodo decente, quien te ayudo Darien acaso…? Jajajaja

Serena – Yo solita lo pensé!!

Ami – Chicas ya basta no estén peleando por favor, ya no estamos en secundaria

Lita –No insistas, Ami, sabes que no van a parar – cuando es interrumpida por unos gritos

Raye – Y seguirás siendo una tonta cabeza de chorlito el resto de tu vida!!!

Serena – Y tú una chica que todo lo complica, renegada, y sin novio que la ame. Si sigues asi llegaras a viejita más pronto!!!

Raye – Pero como te atreves!!! – en eso voltean para ver como un grito las interrumpe

Yaten – Que no pueden parar!! Vamos a llegar tarde ya les dijimos que aquí somos muchachos comunes y corrientes en una universidad que no lo entienden!! Háganse a un lado!!!

Mina – Vaya que tiene voz

Lita – Ya salio uno…… faltan dos

Taiki haciendo si aparición por detrás de ellas – Yo salí antes, pero no me vieron, Ami nos vamos a clases?

Todas voltean a verlo y Ami responde – Si vamos, yo ya me iba a ir no quiero llegar tarde

Taiki – Bueno chicas nos vemos mas tarde en la cafetería – y asi se van Ami y Taiki juntos

Raye – Que lindos, lastima que ninguno de los dos dice nada

Yaten – Bueno vamos, quien me va enseñar el colegio?

Lita – Bueno yo tengo clase en el edificio de artes culinarias y pues no creo que ahí tengas tus clases

Seiya haciendo su aparición – Bombón tú me mostraras la escuela verdad?

Serena haciendo sus pucheros – Ya te dije que me dejaras de llamarme bombón!!

Raye – Lita te acompaño, por tu camino queda el edificio de negocios, nos vemos chicas!!

Mina – Raye llévate al pesado de Yaten yo no quiero enseñarle la escuela!!!! – para entonces fue tarde Raye y Lita escaparon dejando a Serena y a Mina con dos apuestos chicos

Serena – Bueno ya huyeron, tramposas!!!! – les grita pero aun asi no la oyeron…

Seiya – Vamos bombón no quieres llegar con un apuesto chico como yo tarde a clases

Serena – Seiya cuantas veces tengo que decirte que yo tengo novio

Yaten – Por más que se lo digas menos entenderá

Mina – Bueno vamos ya, yo no quiero estar contigo ni un minuto mas…deja veo tu horario de clases…NO ESTO NO PUEDE SER!!!

Serena – Que ocurre?

Mina – Por que no me dijiste que tienes las mismas clases que yo?!?!? No es justo!!!

Yaten – Bueno asi aprendes lo que es tener talento y no andas sufriendo por quien te enseñe – en su tono burlón empezando a caminar

Mina – Grr!! Ya me las pagaras de esta no te escapas. Veras que Mina Aino es la mejor actriz y cantante que vaya a ver

Yaten – Ya veremos conmigo a tu lado a lo mejor y ganas mas fama, que estando tu sola – sigue burlándose

Serena – No ganas mas discutiendo con el

Mina – Cantante de pacotilla…

Seiya – Bueno B O M B O N nos vamos…

Mina – Y tú no ganas con decirle que pare de llamarte asi

Serena – suspiro – Si tienes razón, pierdo más en lugar de ganar…Bueno los veo en la cafetería!!

Asi ambas parejas se van por diferentes rumbos…

Seiya – Bueno ya estamos solos…como has estado?

Serena – A que se debe esa pregunta, ya te había dicho como he estado

Seiya – Jajaja tienes razón ya me habías dicho. Y bien me extrañaste?

Serena – Seiya, claro que te extrañe, al fin vuelvo a ver a mi amigo después de mucho tiempo

Seiya – No mas es eso? Solo un amigo?

Serena – Seiya yo no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones conmigo, yo tengo a Darien y por lo cual, amo con todas mis ganas

Seiya – Tu sabes que yo también te quiero mucho verdad?

Serena se puso roja – Ah! Mira ya llegamos al edificio de comunicaciones, vamos la clase ya va a empezar!! – asi se va Serena corriendo dejando esa pregunta sin contestas

Seiya – Serena ya veras que pronto me ganare tu amor…- se lo dijo para si mismo y empezó a correr detrás de ella, como cuando estaban en la preparatoria. Ambos corrieron hacia su salón, y tomaron asiento junto a Kioko que ella ya tenia rato esperando a Serena junto a otra amiga de esta…

Kioko – Vaya ya era hora de que llegaran!

Serena – Perdón por el retraso Kioko…quien es ella?

Kioko – Ah! Les presento a Yuri una amiga recién llegad

De los Estados Unidos

Yuri – Mucho gusto – dándoles una sonrisa

Seiya – Mucho gusto

Yuri – Tu eres Seiya de "Three Lights"?

Seiya – Si como lo sabes?

Yuri – AYY! Que emoción por fin conozco a uno de los integrantes de este fabuloso grupo!!

Serena – Y como sabes de ellos?

Yuri – Bueno antes de que se separaran, mi hermana me regalo un disco, y desde entonces lo tengo…me harías el honor de firmarlo para mi?

Seiya – Desde luego!

Profesor haciendo su entrada – Bien chicos empecemos la clase de hoy…tenemos varios capítulos que cubrir…………- asi empieza la "tan interesante clase de nuestros amigos"

Seiya murmurando – Serena quieres venir conmigo hoy en la tarde a comer?

Serena bien bajito – Pero no puedo tengo un compromiso

Kioko – Que compromiso tienes hoy? – igual que ellos hablando bien bajito

Serena – Después de la escuela me iba a juntar con mis amigas a hacer la tarea

Seiya – Vamos solo un ratito…

Profesor asiendo acto de presencia ante los tres – Y BIEN JOVEN KOU CUAL FUE LA PREGUNTA QUE HICE?

Seiya – Aaaaammmm cual es la forma apropiada de conquistar al amor de tu vida?

Profesor – Asi? Y cual es?

Seiya – Pues no lo se aun no nos da la respuesta…

Asi la clase estalla de la risa asiendo que el profesor se moleste más

Profesor – Bueno si es asi, señorita Tsukino y Anderson acompañen al joven Kou, a la salida correspondiente, y no regresen hasta que hallan entendido que cuando el maestro habla, los estudiantes escuchan!! Quedo claro?

Los tres – Si! – asi salen del salón dejando a la amiga de Kioko sola, y un salón tirado de la risa, por las incoherencias de Seiya y las caras de vergüenza de Serena y Kioko por culpa de Seiya. Asi paso la tarde cada quien en lo suyo hasta que llego el medio día, hora para irse de muchos estudiantes…

Kiyoshi – Uf! Que calor y Michiru que no sale por ninguna parte

Yasuo – Y Aiko aun no llega

Kohana – Ni Hana, aun estaban haciendo el examen cuando termine

Kiyoshi – Kohana…tú saliste mucho antes que ellas. El examen era de dos horas no de 20 minutos

Kohana – Pero estaba muy fácil, no me digan que ustedes sufrieron por el

Yasuo – Bueno yo termine a la hora, y se que me ira bien asi que no me puedo quejar

Kiyoshi – Yo también no me puedo quejar

Asiendo acto de presencia Hana y Aiko

Hana – Que difícil!

Aiko – Complicadísimo!!

Kohana – Eso les pasa por no haber estudiado

Aiko – Si, si ya sabemos

Kiyoshi – Alguien quiere acompañarme a buscar a Michiru?

Hana – Iría contigo pero…sabes donde esta el salón de música?

Yasuo – Yo también para estar en la sombrita no bajo el sol

Kohana – Un poco de vitamina E no les afecta sabían

Todos voltean a verla asiendo acto de presencia una gota colectiva

Hana – Sabes Kohana ese comentario estuvo por demás

Kohana –Si me di cuenta…

Asi empiezan a reírse y a comentar del dichoso examen y de lo que harían para pasar el resto del día... Asi paso un buen rato hasta que…

Kiyoshi – Me estoy aburriendo y no aparece ni Haruka ni Michiru…pero que les pasa pensé que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que nos recogerían hace mas de 45 minutos

Kohana – Es raro ellas nunca llegan tarde a ninguna parte…

Hana – Tengo hambre…

Aiko – Y yo tengo mucho sueño!!!

Yasuo – Tu cuando no tienes sueño niña

Kiyoshi – Hey chicos…no son la señorita Serena y el señor Seiya?

Todos voltean a ver, y si, son Serena y Seiya caminando juntos tomando asiento en uno de los bancos que estaba afuera de la facultad de comunicaciones.

Hana – Pero que extraño, que hacen juntos?

Yasuo – Esto me huele muy mal…

Aiko – Vamos quiero oír que es lo que platican, a Akina le gustara enterarse de esto

Kohana – Chicos quédense aquí!! No es bueno…espiar…-ya era tarde cuando todos se habían ido corriendo a esconderse detrás de los arbustos que estaba precisamente detrás del banco

Serena – Vamos Seiya, ya veras que el maestro te dará otra oportunidad…

Seiya – Eso lo dices por que a ti no te suspendieron, solo te dieron extra tarea

Serena – Jajajaja si tienes razón!! – poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza – pero fue tu culpa, tu empezaste a llamarme

Seiya – Y que dices? Quieres pasar la tarde conmigo

Serena – Ya te dije que no puedo, y además Darien me hablo, dijo que salio temprano del hospital y quiere que vaya con el a comer

Seiya – Vamos que te cuesta? Esta a solo una llamada…di que si

Serena – Será en otra ocasión Seiya

Seiya – Serena tu sabes…que lo ultimo que te dije antes de irnos era en serio…aun lo recuerdas

Serena – Vamos Seiya tu sabes que yo amo a Darien

Seiya – Si pero eso no te prohíbe conocer mas gente, no lo crees?

Serena un tanto incomoda por lo que le decía Seiya – Ah! Mira ya llego Darien!!

Seiya voltea hacia la dirección en la que Serena apuntaba. No tardo en estacionarse un auto deportivo rojo, cerca de donde estaban y de el baja un chico, guapo, alto y atractivo (mmm me suena a chocolate con caramelo, alguien se le antojo…si me entendieron jajaja)

Darien – Hola! Como te fue Sere?

Serena – Darien!! Ya te habías tardado! Me fue muy bien y Seiya hizo el favor de acompañarme

Darien hizo una mueca de la cual Serena no se dio cuenta pero los demás si – Ah que bien, bueno que te parece si nos retiramos…

Seiya – Darien, me permites hablar contigo antes de que te vayas?

Darien y Serena voltean a verlo. Pero Darien entendió pronto que es lo que el quería – Serena por que no subes al auto, solo deja hablo con el de unas cosas que me pidió el día que lo vi en el Templo…

Serena que se creyó esa mentira blanca – Si claro, no tardes! – asi ella se sube al auto cerrando la puerta…

Seiya – Sabes…peleare por su amor

Darien – Ni lo sueñes, sabes que ella me ama a mí

Seiya – Vamos no puedes estar todo el tiempo con ella, si apenas sales del hospital y te vas a tu departamento a descansar…y ella donde queda en segundo plano…yo creo que estaría mejor conmigo no lo crees

Darien con una sonrisa – Sabes, no en vano morí por ella una vez en el pasado, y a pesar de todo lo volvería a intentar. Mi amor por ella es mas de lo que tu crees

Seiya – A si ya lo recuerdo, es milenario…Pero sabes…ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que "Serenity y Endimión del pasado" se amaron. Ahora es otro tiempo y somos dos chicos peleando por el amor de Serena

Darien – Que es lo que quieres decirme

Seiya – Que seré tu rival, peleare por su amor y veras que yo ganare

Darien – Tu? Crees que podrás conmigo?

Seiya – Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar hasta mi vida por ella, tenlo por seguro

Darien – Mi amor y mi vida no tendrían sentido sin mi familia. Serena es mi familia, es mi futuro y ella para mi lo es todo. NO creo que seas gran competencia para mí, puesto que el futuro que viene para ambos es muy importante…

Seiya – El destino es el que uno escribe no el que ya esta escrito, no se te olvide que las cosas pueden cambiar

Darien – Sabes quiero que te mantengas alejado de ella

Seiya – Imposible…mis clases son las mismas que las de ella, que casualidad no lo crees? – en tono sarcástico

Darien – Por eso regresaste a la Tierra?

Seiya – Ella es uno de mis motivos más grandes que tengo para estar aquí

Darien – Te lo advierto, Serena es muy importante en mi vida y ni tu ni nadie lograra separarnos, entendiste?

Seiya – De acuerdo…será como tú quieras…ya veras que saldré victorioso

Darien – Da por hecho que ya perdiste – asi con estas ultimas palabras deja a Seiya mientras se subía al auto y se van

Seiya – Ya lo veremos Darien, ya lo veremos – se lo dijo a si mismo mientras veía el auto irse a lo lejos y el empezar a caminar rumbo a la cafetería…

Aiko – Woow!! Ya se declararon la guerra!!!

Hana – Lastima que Akina no estuvo para disfrutar de esta declaración

Kohana – Pero que cosas dices!! La vida de ella como la de Rini está en juego!!

Yasuo – Sabes que eso no pasara, en cuanto el se entere de Rini la vera perdida

Kiyoshi – Además, nuestro querido amigo no ha llegado

Yasuo – Dijo que el vendría cuando pudiera, y se presentaría como nosotros, pero el viaje con sus padres era muy importante

Kohana – Vaya asi que el también va a venir

Kiyoshi – Dijo que el iba a darles una sorpresa mayor

Hana – Tanto a Akina como a el, les encanta dar sorpresas a la gente

Aiko – Bueno Akina es una princesa y el es hijo de un cantante como yo, que soy su prima

Kohana – Somos primos los tres no se te olvide tonta

Aiko – Ay! Perdón jajajaja

Haruka – Y de que se ríen? – asiendo que los demás gritaran antes de voltear y ver a una Haruka tapándose los oídos de los gritos de ellos sobre todo de Aiko que por poco le revienta los tímpanos y se queda sin ellos

Michiru – Vaya como han de traes esa mente tan sucia chicos

Yasuo – Si no llegaras asi de repente, claro que no nos íbamos a asustar

Haruka – Y a quien espiaban…Kohana?

Kohana un tanto avergonzada – A la señorita Serena y al joven Seiya

Aiko – Chismosa…

Haruka – Seiya…? El aquí en la Tierra otra vez? Habrá problemas…

Kiyoshi – No creo que sea un enemigo, pero si una guerra por amor

Michiru – De que hablas?

Hana – Lo que quiso decir es que Darien y seiya se han declarado la guerra, y van a pelear por Serena

Haruka – Oh con que esas tendremos ahora? No se preocupen yo ayudare al príncipe

Setsuna haciendo su aparición junto a Hotaru, Rini y Diana – No creo que sea buena idea Haruka

Yasuo – Por que no? Prefieres que ellos se maten?

Setsuna – Será mejor que sigan su destino, asi el futuro Rey sabrá apreciar el amor de la futura Reina

Rini – Créanme, esta pelea es buena para mi mama y mi papa, mi hermana estaría de acuerdo

Hotaru – Es como una muestra de amor

Diana – En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…dice el dicho

Yasuo – De cuando acá tú sabes de dichos?

Diana – Leo y estudio para tu información

Michiru – Solo espero que ella no sufra…Bueno chicos lamentamos la tardanza pero fuimos por unas cosas entre la cual esta esto… - mostrando una caja

Kiyoshi – Que es eso?

Michiru – Son las invitaciones que tendrán que llevarles a sus futuros padres – con una sonrisa

Haruka – Y ya tenemos a la persona que lo hará…Yasuo

Yasuo voltea a verlos – Yo?!?!? Por que!!

Kohana – Bueno 1ra razón, nadie sabe quien eres. 2da razón, nadie sospecha que tus padres son unos gatos, 3ra razón, a nosotros nos reconocerían inmediatamente y no nos podríamos escapar y tu si

Yasuo – Gracias por lo de gato…- mirándola con ojos de pistola no cargada – no tenías que recordármelo

Kiyoshi – Oh vamos no te enojes! Mira que de minino te veías muy bonito

Yasuo – De no ser por que Akina es alérgica al pelo de gato, yo seria un gatito aun mas lindo

Diana – Yo prefiero ser humana, asi puedo conocer gente y tener más amigos

Rini – Verdad que es divertido!!

Diana – SIP! Yo lo disfruto

Kiyoshi – Me creerán que esta será la primera vez que veré a Luna y Artemis como gatos

Haruka – No te pierdes nada, Luna sigue regañando a Serena por todo mientras Artemis siempre esta detrás de Mina por sus tonterías

Rini – Exacto eso no a cambiado en el futuro, salvo que haya son humanos también

Michiru – De no ser por la alergia de Akina, ellos y ustedes seguirían siendo lindos mininos – con una sonrisa, algo que pone rojo a Yasuo y les da risa a todos

Setsuna – Bueno es hora de irnos a comer, Yasuo te esperamos temprano en la mansión

Yasuo – Solo espero que no me hagan muchas preguntas

Kohana – Y sabrás escaparte, te escapas de tus deberes, te puedes escapar de esto también

Hana – Si los deberes que termino haciéndolos yo

Akina – Y yo

Kiyoshi – Y yo también

Diana – Hermano! Que irresponsable – con una mueca burloncita algo de la cual todos se ríen. Se despiden te Yasuo que toma rumbo diferente al grupo que se van a la mansión a comer y hacer tareas…Mientras tanto, en la cafetería, todos estaban reunidos salvo dos personas. Seiya llega y es recibido por la renegada de Raye, les dice que Serena no vendrá con ellos por que su novio la recogió y les sugiere irse al templo de una ves a estudiar y a ver si se le pasa el mal rato que tuvo hace un momento. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus hermanos.

Templo Hikawa

Raye – Serena tramposa! Debería de estar haciendo su tarea como nosotras, no saliendo con el novio!

Lita – Calma Raye, sabes que Darien no dejaría que Serena reprobada las clases, y siempre termina ayudándola

Mina – En que materia anatomía o biología? – un tanto picara

Yaten – A ti nunca se te quitara lo chismosa, no es asi?

Mina – Para tu información, es mi amiga, y si nunca se me quitara lo chismosa

Yaten – Por eso no has conseguido novio! Por como eres

Mina – Y tu no tienes tampoco novia por amargado y pesado

Taiki – déjeme recordarles que "del odio al amor…hay un paso"

Yaten y Mina – NI LO SUENES!!!!

Seiya – Es un decir jajajaja

Ami – Chicos vamos hay mucha tarea y no hemos empezado

Lita – Calma Ami, por que primero no comemos un poco

Raye – Le pediré a Nicolás que me traiga un poco de te

Luna – Raye…que Nicolás no estaba aquí y no llegaba hasta el viernes?

Raye – Ay pero que tonta soy! Si es verdad mejor voy yo

Artemis – También nos podrías traer unos bocadillos a nosotros?

Raye – Claro! – en cuanto se levanto y abrió la puerta vio a un joven parado ahí apunto también de tocar la puerta, cosa que sorprendió a Raye – Disculpa, buscabas a alguien?

Yasuo – Perdón solo he traído esto para ustedes

Raye lo toma y lo ve – Que es?

Yasuo – Son una invitaciones, ya tienes sus nombres respectivamente, bueno me retiro – Luna y Artemis y claro los demás también estaban viendo a ese joven (ellos no hablaran, asi que lo que leerán son sus pensamientos)

Luna – "Donde he visto a ese joven?"

Artemis – "Ese chico, lo he visto tiene parecido ah alguien pero…quien?"

Luna – "Es como verme yo en mi forma…humana…?"

Artemis – "Que es lo que dirán esas invitaciones…?"

Raye – Un momento!! – sacando a Luna y Artemis de su trance

Lita – Quien eres, y que de donde vienen esas invitaciones?! – Tomándolo del brazo y con un tono de voz poco usual en ella

Yasuo – Mi nombre es Yasuo, y solo me dijeron que le diera esto a la primera persona que viera en este lugar, asi que me retiro!!

Yaten – Ósea eres un tipo de mensajería, o no? – como siempre de malo

Yasuo – Para tu información…yo no trabajo en ninguna mensajería. Si eso querías escuchar, cantante de pacotilla!!

Yaten – Pero como te atreves!!

Taiki – Y como sabes que somos cantantes?

Yasuo – Por algo salio " el gran regreso de Three Lights!!" – en tono de "niña" alegre y burlón

Seiya – Oye quien te crees quien eres?

Yasuo – Pues la persona que les trajo estas invitaciones a una reunión de mucha importancia…esa es la persona que me creo ahora…y ahora me creo que me voy a ir, asi que A D I O S!!!

Mina – Espera!! – muy tarde el ya se había ido corriendo antes de ser alcanzado por Mina

Ami – Que chico tan raro…Veamos, cada invitación traen sus nombres, y hay una para Luna y Artemis

Luna – Déjame ver Ami – y se la da

Lita – Veamos lo que dice…

Ami – Chicas se van a sorprender pero, hay una también para Andrew y otra para Nicolás

Raye – Ahora esta por demás más sospechoso que antes

Mina – Y aquí esta una para Serena y otra para Darien

Ami – Leamos lo que dice

"Para Ami Mizuno:

Se le invita a una reunión este viernes a las 6 de la tarde en la mansión de la Señorita Tenou y Señorita Kaiou. Por favor no falte, cualquier inconveniente haga saberlo lo antes posible a estas amables Señoritas…su presencia es indispensable

Gracias por su atención

"Una grata sorpresa""

Lita – Bueno esto me ha dejado aun mas intrigada

Raye – Se los dije!! Ellas sabían algo y no nos lo quieren decir!!

Mina – No es justo!!

Ami – Solo espero que no sea nada desagradable…

_**Continuara…**_

_HOLA REGRESE DESPUES DE MUCHO RATO SIN APARECER!!!!! PERDONEME!! PERO HE TENIDO MCUAS COSAS COMO ESCUELA, EXAMENES, MI NINO, MI MARIDO ENFERMITO (, TAREAS, Y TRABAJO (MAS APARTE ESCRIBIR TODO Y PERDERLO SOLO POR QUE A LA COMPUTADORA NO LE PARECE) ASI Y COMO OLVIDAR MI NINO ME MOJO MI COMPURADORA Y ESTA EN REPARACION ASI QUE LE ROBE LA DE MI ESPOSO PARA PODER TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO…Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO?? UN POCO MAS DE RESPUESTAS A SUS PREGUNTAS?? BUENO ESPERO QUE SI POR QUE DEMORE MUCHO EN ESCRIBIRLO…BUENO SALUDOS A TODOS Y A CADA UNO DE LOS QUE ME LEEN Y ME APOYAN…YA SABEN QUE A PESAR DE TODO LEEO SUS FICS Y LOS QUE NO TIENEN PUES DE TODOS MODOS SALUDOS JAJAJAJA SOLO ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UN LINDO DIA DE PASCUAS EN COMPANIA DE FAMILIA Y AMIGOS CERCANOS……………LOS LEO ENTONCES EN EL CAPITULO 6……NO OLVIDEN SU REVIEW, AUNQUE NO LES RESPONDA SIEMPRE LOS LEO EN COMPANIA DE MIS EDITORES SERGIO Y ESTHER Y DE MI ESPOSO, A PESAR DE TODO USTEDES ME HAN DADO MUCHAS IDEAS HEEE ASI QUE LOS APRECIO MUCHO… CUIDENSE Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!!_


	6. Oh! Sorpresas Y sorprendidos…?

Capitulo 6

Oh! Sorpresas!!...Y sorprendidos…?

Bueno, han pasado los días lentos para nuestros amigos. Pues apenas llegaba el jueves y por fin al día siguiente seria el tan esperado día, viernes, el día en el que se darían a conocer y ya no tendrían que andarse escondiendo de ellos. Vaya que van a ver sorpresas y algunas fuertes. Ellos disfrutaran el solo pensar las caras que harían al verlos. También es una lastima que Akina no estaría para ver esto pero ellos no dirán nada sobre de ella. Le darían la sorpresa a Darien y a Serena el próximo miércoles, pues ella llegaba con una pequeña reunión-fiesta en el parque #10. Para ellos era diversión ver como el futuro Rey y el Señor Seiya peleaban por la futura Reina. Pero si Seiya solo supiera lo que le vendría. Vaya que iba a ver sorpresas y sorprendidos…

Aiko – No puedo esperar a mañana!!! – brincando de la emoción por todas partes

Kiyoshi – Ya basta Aiko!! Me estas mareando!!

Yasuo – Que le dieron, que trae las hormonas todas alborotadas – un poco cansado de ver a Aiko brincar

Hana - Tomo una bebida de cola y le subió la azúcar en la sangre

Yasuo – Ahora entiendo por que Akina nos dice que no le demos nada con cafeína

Haruka – Es por eso que aquella ocasión se enojo conmigo por que le di una soda de cola. Ya no la aguanto!! Es idéntica a Venus!!

Kohana que venia con un poco de te – Toma Aiko, te hará bien

Aiko - Muchas Gracias!!! Ya tenia mucha sed – tomo el te, lo bebe y PAS!! Cayo dormida (derechito al piso)

Kohana – Vaya entonces si funciona!

Haruka – Que hiciste?!?!? La Mataste!!!! – cosa que la hizo correr a socorrerla

Michiru – No nada de eso – riéndose – Solo le dio un calmante bien cargado y con su hiperactividad que traía, pues se durmió

Haruka – Levantando ana desvanecida Aiko y depositándola en el sillón – Vaya susto que nos dieron

Yasuo – Bueno, yo ya había visto esto anteriormente

Kiyoshi – También yo. Akina un día le dio un sedante y también ese día cayó derechita al piso

Yasuo – Claro ese día no se pudo escapar de la regañada del Rey. Y por andar tomando medicamentos indebidos

Michiru – Vaya, esa chica si sabe lo que hace

Hana – Es que ese día, Aiko desespero a Akina. Y como el Rey y ella se la mantienen leyendo mucho sobre medicina por eso también sabe lo que hace, aparte le ayuda a su padre con ciertos medicamentos y todas esas cosas. Por eso las toma con mucha facilidad.

Kohana – La paciencia de Akina con Aiko y la Neo Reina Serena, es muy corta

Setsuna – Y el Rey Endimión le ha pedido muchas veces que tenga paciencia

Hotaru – Dicen que la paciencia es una virtud

Rini – Algo de la cual carece mi hermana. A mi también tato de darme un sedante un día

Diana – Si lo recuerdo! Jajaja fue el día que llegamos a Tokio de Cristal, tu hermana grito que parecías una guacamaya jajajajaja

Rini – Y desde entonces no deja de llamarme asi

Hotaru – Bueno algo tuvo que haber heredado de tu papa. Si el le puso "cabeza de chorlito" a tu madre, pues la hija idéntica a ella no podía quedarse atrás! Jajajaja

Setsuna – Hotaru! Eso es una falta de respeto!

Hotaru – No es una falta de respeto…es un comentario

Haruka – Eso es verdad Setsuna, tanto la cabeza de bombón, como ahora la "guacamaya de bombón" son idénticas…

Rini con una mirada de pistola – Gracias…Uranitos…

Haruka solo sonríe

Kohana – El rey le tiene miedo que un día duerma a la Neo Reina

Michiru – Me preguntare el porque…? – Asi se miran unas a las otras imaginándose la escena, y empiezan a reírse.

Mientras tanto en l Templo. Las chicas no hayan que hacer para consolar a una triste Mina (triste? mas bien dramática!!) pues esta vio lo que parecía ser el chico de sus sueños en brazos de otra. Claro ella no decía quien era, pero las chicas no necesitaban saberlo, ellas ya lo sabían…

Lita – Vamos Mina! Calma, de seguro no más son amigos

Mina – Pero por que el acepto ese beso entonces

Ami – A lo mejor no más era una fanática…

Mina – Pues yo no vi que fuera una fanática

Raye – Dale tiempo y veraz que todo es una mal entendido

Serena que iba llegando en compañía de Luna – Hola chicas! Que tal su día?

Lita – Pues a todas nos fue bien en la escuela, en tanto a otras cosas pues varia…- cuando fue interrumpida por unas lagrimas extra grandes (como los de Serena en la serie jajajajaja)

Mina – Por que el chico que me gusta no me hace caso!!! Buaaaa!!!!

Serena y las demás la vieron y una pequeña gota colectiva apareció detrás de sus cabezas

Luna – Que es lo que tanto le ocurre?

Ami – Bueno hoy en la escuela…

_FLASHBACK_

Mina y Ami tuvieron una hora libre el miércoles antes del medio día y se vieron en los jardines de la universidad, cerca de las sombras de los árboles…

Ami – Que agradable el día , no lo crees?

Mina que se acostó sobre el pasto – Si, asi es, justo lo que necesito, para no pensar en matemáticas

Ami – Bueno yo voy empezar a leer los siguientes capítulos no quiero atrasarme para el examen

Mina – Pero Ami acabas de tener un examen el lunes y ya quieres otro tan pronto?

Ami – Bueno…no tiene nada de malo adelantar capítulos asi ya sabré lo que viene y no tendré problemas como tu y Serena que siempre sufren con matemáticas…

Mina – Por que tengo que tomar esas clases, si yo quiero ser una cantante famosa?

Ami – Ay Mina cuando entenderás – viendo hacia una pareja – Oye Mina, no es ese Yaten?

Mina – Donde?

Ami – El que esta de espaldas con una…chica…besándose……? – esto lo dijo tanto susurrándolo como sorprendida. Mina también estaba igual de sorprendida que Ami, tenia la boca tan abierta que ni cuanta que las moscas se le salieron. Salio corriendo de ahí y Ami tras de ella…Claro pero como toda buena chica…nunca se quedan al final para ver lo que es realmente (apoco no es cierto?)

Yaten – Pero…como te atreves?? – un poco fuera de si

Chica – Oh vamos Yaten! No puedes decir que no te gusto…

Yaten – Ya te he dicho una y otra ves…NO ME IMTERESAS!! Ya encontré una persona que realmente vale lo que es. Aparte tú no eres mi tipo, por favor mantente alejada de mí y de mis hermanos. ENTENDISTE? – Esto lo hizo sonar fuerte y claro (aparte de cortante y frió)

Chica – Pero…pero…pero yo de verdad te amo!!

Yaten – Eso dicen todas las fanáticas, pero solo están enamoradas de nuestros cuerpos no de nosotros…no me agradan las chicas resbalosas…

La chica lo vio sorprendida, lastimada y humillada, le da un golpe duro a Yaten y se va corriendo con muchas lágrimas de sus ojos. Yaten solo la ve irse y voltea a ver si aun estaba Mina en donde la había visto con anterioridad, pero solo vio un lugar vació. No es que no le gustara Mina, al contrario, le agradaba mucho su presencia y su forma de ser. Bueno solo dio un suspiro y se retiro de ese lugar…

_END FLASH BACK_

Lita – Y no te quedaste a ver que mas pasaba?! (El chisme, el chisme!! Siempre es más bueno con café)

Mina – Es obvio!! Yaten ya tiene novia, para que me quede a atormentarme más

Serena – Sabes debiste ver si venia a saludarte o a molestarte

Raye – Serena tiene razón Mina, a lo mejor estas mal interpretando las cosas

Mina – Pues a mi ya no me importa el para nada!!!

Artemis – Y por que no le pides una explicación?

Mina – Ay Artemis!- con gotitas colectivas – Se nota que eres un hombre, no entiendes nada…

Luna – Como quieres que le pida una explicación, cuando ni siquiera son novios?

Artemis – Miau!! Yo solo quería ayudar

Lita – Artemis, no opines, entre más abres tu boca, en más problemas te metes – con una sonrisa

Raye – Te ves mejor como una lindo gatito calladito

Artemis nomás las ve y opta por hacerles caso. Mientras ellas planeaban como averiguar si Yaten tiene novia o no…

Seiya – No puedo dejarme vencer!

Taiki – Creo que cometiste un error al retarlo

Seiya – Ya te dije que yo seré el vencedor

Yaten – Y también dijo el lo mismo no?

Seiya – Pero Darien casi no para tiempo con bombón

Taiki – Y eso no te consta a ti, Seiya

Seiya – Bueno aun asi no seré derrotado

Yaten – Si tú lo dices, hermano si tú lo dices…

Taiki – Vaya Yaten, algo debe ocurrirte…mira que no has peleado con Seiya al respecto

Yaten suspira – Debo admitirles chicos que vi a Mina hoy…y creo que me vio que una fanática me estaba besando…

Seiya – Vaya!! Y para cuando la invitaras a comer al nuevo amor?

Yaten – Ya basta Seiya! No es lo que piensas, solo era una de estas tantas chicas que se atreven a robar besos a los cantantes famosos

Taiki – Eso es un poco…mas bien muy inusual en ti, hermanito

Seiya – Y asi que te vio Mina?

Yaten – Solo espero que me siga hablando o por lo menos poder seguir discutiendo con ella, es algo que disfruto mucho

Taiki – Ya veras que pronto se resolverá el mal entendido

Yaten – Eso espero yo también

Seiya – Pero que tonto fuiste, Yaten. Como pudiste dejarte besar por otra que ni tu chica es enfrente de la que muchas veces has soñado!!

Taiki –Seiya no le recrimines, que tus problemas son peores

Yaten – Eso es cierto, mira que meterte en una relación es malo, siempre es el que la hace de mal tercio sale perdiendo

Seiya – Ya verán que en esta ocasión no será asi

Taiki y Yaten solo lo ven con una cara de " ya estas advertido" y empiezan hablar de otros temas, entre lo cual, estaban las invitaciones famosas que recibieron y era para el día de mañana

Y regresando al Templo…

Raye – Bueno ya basta de tanto llorar Mina, tienes mas de dos horas, que no se te a acabado el agua?

Mina – Tienes razón, mejor me voy a dar una vuelta

Artemis – Yo te acompaño, Mina

Asi, Mina y Artemis se van mientras las chicas la ven alejarse…

Ami – Va a estar muy deprimida por estos días

Lita – Bueno ya esta el plan listo, solo es cuestión de averiguar a quien quiere Yaten

Ami – Si asi es…aun que aun sigo pensando que es un poco arriesgado

Raye – Como tú ya tienes a Taiki

Ami muy roja ante tal comentario – Yo ya les he dicho que no soy novia de Taiki!!!

Serena – Pues…últimamente andan muy juntitos

Ami – Serena tu también?!?!

Kioko – Hola chicas!

Todas las demás – Hola!!

Kioko – Les presento a una amiga, Yuri

Yuri – Mucho gusto aunque yo ya conocía a Serena

Serena – Si fue el dia que nos sacaron de clases por culpa de Seiya

Yuri – Y ese bombón no va a venir el dia de hoy?

Ami – No creo…a lo mejor esta con sus hermanos

Yuri – Y no van a venir tampoco?!?!

Raye – Por que tantas preguntas sobre de ellos

Yuri – Soy fiel fanática de ellos y haré cualquier cosa por convertirme en novia de uno de ellos

Serena – Creo que va a ver competencia

Kioko – Sabes Yuri ellos ya tiene parejas sabias (mmm le sonó a "celos")

Yuri – Amiga por que te enojas?

Kioko – No venimos a hablar de eso, chicas mañana nos vamos a juntar varios compañeros de clases en un café para poder terminar proyectos pendientes y cosas asi, son varias clases las que se juntaran

Yuri – También pueden traer a los bomboncitos

Todas voltean a verla con una gota de sudor

Kioko – Como les decía. Como ya están los bimestrales a la vuelta de la esquina no vendería mal un poco de ayuda

Ami – Mañana a que horas?

Yuri – Es en el Café Crown, como al medio dia

Raye – Pues si podemos ir un rato por que en la tarde tenemos un compromiso muy importante

Kioko – Claro eso no es ningún problema. Bueno mi amiga y yo ya nos vamos, verdad Yuri?

Yuri – Kioko, esta enojada?

Kioko – Vamos nos faltan invitar a los chicos de tu clase

Yuri – Si!!!! Hay unos chicos que están para chuparse los dedos

Y asi se van las dos…

Serena – Vaya, que carácter el de Kioko

Raye – Y el de esa chica también, un poco extraña

Serena – Viene también de Estados Unidos

Lita – Ya veo, las chicas americanas son algo loquitas

Ami – Se vale decir que no todas, algunas tienen mucho potencial, buen ejemplo, Kioko

Lita – Tienes razón, bueno me voy mañana las veo a todas en el café, yo llamare a Mina y le diré

Asi se despiden todas y cada uno se va hacer lo suyo: Ami a estudiar en compañía de ya saben quien, Lita a ver a su amado al Crown, Raye a discutir y pelear con un bobo que siempre se pierde admirándola y halagándola y Serena a buscar a su amado claro

Mientras por otro lado…

Haruka – Bien chicos, a dormir, no quiero andar detrás de ustedes como niños chiquitos

Setsuna – Si mañana les espera un grandioso día

Kiyoshi – Si, un graaann día…

Michiru – Vamos, no puede ser tan malo después de todo, o si?

Hana – Eso dices tú por que no te vas a presentar con tus padres del pasado

Kohana – Hana, eso es una falta de respeto

Aiko – Tu siempre con tus modales

Yasuo – Dejen de pelear y vamonos a la cama

Hana – Y como siempre, ya hablo uno de los mayores de nosotros

Haruka – BASTA TODOS, A LA CAMA A DORMIR

Todos los jóvenes – SI PAPA HARUKA!!!

Haruka – Y no me llamen "Papa Haruka"

Hotaru – Bueno no tiene nada de malo "Papa Haruka" – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Rini y Diana – Hasta mañana Ruka!!

Y asi se van todos a dormir. Claro lo que se dice "dormir", por que nadie podía conciliar el sueño, todos estaban nerviosos a la espera de mañana. Bueno aunque hay sus excepciones, todos conocemos cierta princesita de la Luna, que por más nervios que tuviera, ella siempre iba a dormir mejor que nunca (claro lo dormilona a pesar de los años no se le quitara nunca jajajaja)

Asi llega el famosisisimo viernes, claro nuestros amigos del futuro no asistieron a clases para mantener las sorpresas, por lo que los demás si, claro quien iba a sospechar de ellos. Haruka y Michiru fueron a hacer una ultima visita a las Inners para saber si irían todos o quien no podría ir, pues aun había ciertas personitas que no sabían que eran sailors ni tampoco que podría haber un futuro con ellas

Ami – Ya hable con Haruka dijo que nos vería en media hora

Raye – Bueno espero y no se tarde tanto, por que quiero ir a estudiar al crown

Lita – Eso dices por los chicos que estarán ahí verdad?

Mina (aun sigue algo deprimida) – Raye, no te tardes en confesar tus sentimientos, si no terminaras como yo

Raye – De que estas hablando Mina?

Mina – Vamos no te hagas, no olvides lo que dice el dicho Raye "Que Mahoma vaya a la montaña, por que la montaña no viene a Mahoma"

Ami – Mina lo correcto del dicho es " Si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, que Mahoma vaya a la montaña"

Mina – Si, a eso me refería

Raye – Y a que se debe ese dicho no entiendo

Mina – Bueno solo te diré que si tú no le dices a Nicolás pronto que realmente te gusta, alguien más lista que tú podría ganártelo y lo perderás para siempre. Mírame a mi yo perdí a Yaten snif

Raye – Pero el debe de decirme que me quiere

Serena – Pero si no te apuras te lo ganara

Haruka apareciendo de la nada – Y quien va a ganar quien?

Ami – Haruka, Michiru, como estas?

Michiru – Buenas tardes señoritas, como han estado?

Raye – Vaya las desaparecidas aparecen

Lita – No seas asi Raye

Haruka ignorando el comentario – Como has estado cabeza de bombón?

Serena – Muy bien, y a que se debe esa llamada tan repentina?

Michiru – Queríamos saber si aun iban a ir a la reunión?

Mina – Claro! Ahí estaremos

Michiru – Bueno, entonces solo nos queda saber si los chicos también Irán

Lita – Bueno, Andrew no podrá, no pudo encontrar a alguien que lo remplazara por una horas

Raye – Nicolás nos llevara a su hogar, asi que el si va

Haruka – Y los cantantes, también asistirán?

Ami – Taiki, me dijo que si asistirá con sus hermanos

Serena – Darien y yo los recogeremos y los llevaremos a su casa, pues ellos no saben donde viven

Haruka que no pareciera que le gustara la idea – Esta bien, bueno preciosas nos vamos

Michiru – Hasta la tarde chicas

Todas – Claro nos vemos

Haruka - Ah! Casi lo olvido, Cabeza de bombón, me puedes hacer un favor?

Serena – Si, cual es?

Haruka – Dile a Darien, que traiga sus guantes de box, los va a necesitar

Serena – A? si claro yo le daré tu mensaje de tu parte, pero por que los necesitara?

Haruka – Solo dile eso si? Bueno hasta la tarde!! – asi despidiéndose de ella se suben a su auto y arranca y se van

Ami – Vaya eso esta raro

Mina – Si muy raro – viendo su muñeca – AAHHH ya voy tarde a mi clase!!! Nos vemos!!!! – y solo una bola de humo se ve detrás de Mina

Raye – Vaya la prisa que traía…y todo este humo cof, cof

Serena – Bueno yo ya me voy, Darien pasara por mí para ir a comer juntos y luego por los chicos

Raye – Bueno Lita, Ami y yo nos vamos a estudiar con esos chicos guapos, nos veremos entonces en casa de Haruka…

Serena – Si claro, Nos Vemos!!!

Raye – Serena y no se te olvide el mensaje de Haruka para Darien!!!

Serena – Claro no lo olvidare!! Hasta la tarde!!

Y asi cada quien a su rumbo hasta la hora acordada, Raye, Lita y Ami se fueron a estudiar, también estuvieron Kioko y Yuri, Mina en sus clases de música y teatro, y Serena con Darien…comiendo y estudiando quien sabe que materia (se los dejo a su imaginación aunque, pronto derramare chocolate con fresa hee).

Templo Hikawa, 5:30PM

Bueno al fin la hora se acerca y con ella dudas e incertidumbres se van acabar…

Lita – Bien ya estamos todas?

Ami – No falta Mina?

Mina corriendo – Perdón por la tardanza!!

Raye – Igual que Serena, siempre tarde

Mina – Y hablando de ella, donde esta?

Ami – Darien la llevara con los chicos pues ellos no saben donde viven Haruka y Michiru

Raye – Y Nicolás nos llevara a nosotras

Nicolás bajando las escaleras, tropezándole son una piedra en el camino, dando unas cuatas vueltas, y terminar a los pies de Raye, y con una sonrisa de "me caí, me sobas?" cosa a la que Raye lo ve y dice – Bien ya estamos todos, nos llevas, Nicolás?

Nicolás – Si Raye, suban al auto por favor chicas

Asi todas ellas parten a su destino, a conocer el futuro y descubrir ciertas verdades…Por otro lado

Taiki – Ya llegaron Darien y Serena…Vamonos!

Yaten – Anda Seiya, pareces una señorita!!

Seiya – Ya basta hermanos! Yo no soy ninguna señorita, además ustedes son los que se tardan tanto!

Taiki – Basta de peleas! Vamonos que nos están esperando

Afuera Serena y Darien los esperan…

Darien – No crees que ya tardaron?

Serena – Si…Mira ya salieron los chicos

Darien – Chicos vamonos se nos hará tarde

Taiki – Perdón por nuestra tardanza, pero cierto hermano que tenemos tardo mucho en peinarse

Seiya – Ya les dije que yo ya estaba listo

Yaten – Vamos suban al auto!

Darien – Bien, vamos se nos hará tarde

Asi se van a casa de Haruka y Michiru, de la cual no tardaron en llegar y toparse con las demás que también llegaban al mismo tiempo

Mina – Miren ya llegaron los demás también

Ami – Hola chicos, Taiki como estas?

Taiki – Bien, veo que llegaron antes

Lita – No acabamos de llegar en realidad

Yaten – Y el que hace aquí?! – con un tono un poco grosero

Nicolás – También fui invitado, muchas gracias por tu agradable pregunta – un poco fastidiado por la actitud de Yaten, aun que no lo conocía

Raye – No peleen chicos, no hay motivos vamos a pasar una tarde agradable – tratando de separar dos toros

Mina que estaba un poco triste al ver a su amado no amado – Bueno iré a tocar el timbre

Haruka – No hace falta, los escuchamos llegar

Setsuna – Hola chicas, como les va?

Ami – Bien

Serena – Tiempo sin verte

Hotaru saliendo detrás de Setsuna con una chica desconocida – Hola! Princesa, príncipe que tal les va?

Darien – Hola Hotaru, que tal?

Michiru – Bueno, que tal si dejamos los saludos para cuando no se vean y entramos a la casa, que les parece? – ya un poco impaciente pues siete chicos la estaban volviendo loca

Mina – Bueno, que esperamos, a empezar la dichosa reunión

Asi todos entraron, pasaron a la sala, de la cual notaron mucha comida, bebidas, y algunas golosinas para ciertas chicas que no mas comen dulces y no hay quien las aguante (pues parecen el taz-mania demon jajajaja)

Setsuna – Bueno, para no hacer larga la espera y la impaciencia de otros acaben he aquí la situación, yo se que abra mas de uno que no entienda nada pero todo tiene una explicación lógica

Haruka – Solo que si se van a desvanecer, por favor avise antes

Yasuo saliendo de la nada – No creen que hacen mucho drama?

Ami – Disculpa, pero tu eres el chico que nos llevo las invitaciones al principio de semana

Hana – Asi es, el es Yasuo y yo Hana – asi los demás fueron saliendo – Ella Kohana, Aiko, Kiyoshi, me imagino que a esta señorita la conocen varios por su apodo Rini y la ultima en salir es Diana

Asi saludaron todos

Serena un tanto sorprendida – Rini que haces aquí?

Rini – Hola Serena a mi también me da gusto verte – con una sonrisa

Raye – Quienes son ellos, díganos

Setsuna – Bueno ellos son

Kiyoshi un tanto desesperado (tal como su madre) – Somos del futuro, y si no nos entendieron somos sus futuros hijos!

Todos – QUE?!?!?!

Aiko – SOPRESA!!!! HOLA MAMA!!!!!

_CONTINUARA__……_

_HOLA A TODOS!!!! SI REGRESE!!! BUENO UN CAPITULO MAS Y UNOS MAS POR CONTI NUAR JAJAJA. BUENO SI ME TARDE POR QUE HE TENIDO EXAMENES Y TAL VES TARDE UN POCO PARA EL SIETE AUNQUE YA LO TENGO ESCRITO A MANO sonrisa PERO MIENTRAS LOS ESCRIBA ASI SE ME DAN MAS IDEAS. BUENO SALUDOS, BESOS, ABRAZOS, YA SABES SUGERENCIAS, TOMATASOS POR TARDARME, Y OPINIONES SIEMPRE BIENVENIDOS…YA SABEN SU REVIEW ME AYUDA MUCHO MUCHO!!! Y PUES LOS LEO EN EL CAPITULO 7!!!!_

_ATTE: JAZMINE!!_

_PD – YA SABEN COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS!! (SOBRE TODOS ZANAHORIAS JAJAJAJAJA)_


	7. La verdad a salido… y sus Consecuencias

Capitulo 7

La verdad a salido y sus Consecuencias

Bueno, en el capitulo anterior, las chicas y chicos conocieron a los chicos del futuro y hubo mas de uno que no entendió…

Nicolás – Alguien puede explicarme esta broma? De que futuro hablan?

Todos se vieron los unos a los otros ante tales preguntas y saber como empezar a explicar esta situación tan tediosa…

Raye – Bueno veras… lo que pasa…

Hana – Lo que pasa aquí es que todos somos Sailor Scouts, eso es lo que pasa

Nicolás – OH vamos! Eso es una muy buena broma! Jajajaja buen chiste amiga… Vamos díganme la verdad

Setsuna – Nicolás, no es ninguna broma

Raye – Es cierto lo que te dicen…mira – sacando así su pluma de transformación. Nicolás solo ve eso sorprendido, y ve que las demás también tienen unas idénticas, solo en diferentes colores e insignias

Kiyoshi – Ya entendiste?

Nicolás sorprendidísimo – Yo…yo te he visto?

Kiyoshi – Bueno, como ya sabes que son sailors, pues yo soy el futuro hijo de Raye

Raye – QUE?!?!? – a esto Nicolás cae de la sorpresa y se golpea la cabeza dejándolo un poco atontado ante tal revelación

Hana – Mi madre es Lita

Aiko – Mina

Lita y Mina solo se ven y se ponen coloradas y caen al suelo sorprendidas. Mientras Yaten pone su cara de "no es cierto" por que Mina tendrá una hija, pero quien es el padre, el?

Haruka en tono de broma – Michiru, prepara algunas habitaciones, por favor

Ami – Y tú debes ser mi futura hija, no es así?

Kohana – Si, así es. Disculpen si fui un tanto grosera con ustedes, pero no teníamos permiso de presentarnos, hasta ahora

Taiki la mira y ve a Ami. También estaba sorprendido – Y debo decir que también eres mi futura hija, pues tu parecido a Ami y a mi es grande

Setsuna tratando de esconderla un poco más – De que hablas?

Kohana – Yo ya sabia que a ustedes dos no los iba a poder engañar

Ami un tanto roja – Claro, como no me di cuenta antes. Tú forma de ser, tu apariencia física, son similares a la de Taiki y a mí

Michiru – Tenias razón Kohana – llego con unas bebidas para todos – Tu dijiste que te iban a descubrir fácil

Yaten – Y ustedes, nos dirán quienes son sus padres? – Gritándole sobre todo a Aiko, pues como es posible que el amor de su vida tenga una hija pero no con el (si el solo supiera)

Aiko – No! No te diremos quienes son nuestros futuros padres. Investíguenlo ustedes, si tanto te interesa!! – un poco molesta ante la reacción del quien seria su futuro padre (como dice el dicho tal palo, tal astilla)

Yaten – Pero que insolente muchachita eres! – igual de molesto que ella (les digo que son idénticos! Jajaja)

Rini – Darien! Serena! Como han estado? – corriendo a abrazarlos a ambos (no olviden que ya es una señorita)

Darien – Bien en lo que cabe, pero me falta saber quien es ese muchacho que no a hablado?

Yasuo – Yo? Yo soy el hijo mayor de Luna y Artemis

Serena – Y eres humano?

Yasuo – Y tenían que volvérmelo a recordad – poniendo la mano en la frente pues días antes le dijeron que se veía muy lindo de minino – Tengo mis motivos, y mi hermana es la que esta con Hotaru, Diana…

Diana – Hola señoritas, joven Darien

Nicolás – Como que hijos de Luna y Artemis? Ellos son gatos… no?

Luna que estaba mas que sorprendida, solo atino decir sin darse cuenta – Increíble! Te pareces mucho a mí!

Nicolás – Ayy! La gata hablo!!

Raye – Veo que tendré que explicarte muchas cosas, verdad?

Nicolás – Pues si alguien no empieza pronto, me voy a volver loco

Kiyoshi – Y loco es lo que te vas a poner cuando te enteres

Rini – Basta Kiyoshi

Seiya – Oye, tu no has dicho quienes es tu futra madre – esperando que no fuera quien el estaba pensando

Serena – Bueno, ella es mi futura hija y de Darien – un tanto sonrojada

Darien solo ríe triunfante ante la respuesta dada por Serena y piensa " Ja! Y creías poder ganarme"

Seiya que interpreto muy bien la mirada y como respuesta piensa "Ya veraz que nada de esto me detendrá para conquistarla"

Rini – Bueno yo no lo conozco a el, quien es? – pues ella conocía a los otros dos menos a Seiya (mmmmm hay motivos mas delante)

Kohana – El es Seiya, Pequeña Dama – con una sonrisa como las de Ami

Rini – Ah! Ya recordé. Mi mama me a hablo una ves de ti, mucho gusto

Seiya la ve y ve a Serena y vuelve a ver a la jovencita. No lo creía, el amor de su vida iba a tener una pequeña con el que es su competencia. Pero eso no lo iba a derrotar el iba a luchas por ella (pero que necio es) – Sabes, una niña no me detendrá Darien, veraz que aun asi, ganare

Rini que lo miro sorprendida – Que no sabes que si tú te metes entre Serena y Darien yo puedo dejar de existir y el destino no se cumplirá…

Seiya – El destino es el que uno hace, no el que esta planeado, niña! – contestándole en un tono muy grosero

Darien – Es mi hija, no le hables de esa manera!

Haruka – Trajiste tus guantes de box?

Darien la ve – No necesito guantes, con mis propias manos puedo

Haruka – Yo solo decía para amortiguar el golpe, pero aun asi te ayudo

Seiya – No te metas en esto! Es entre hombres – haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

Haruka – Que dijiste?! – Siendo detenida por las demás chicas

Serena – Basta no peleen más! Por favor!

Hana – PAREN YA! – dando un grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que le pusieran atención

Yasuo – Si ustedes van a pelearse, por favor no en nuestra presencia. Consideren y respeten que la casa no es de ustedes (le di parecido a su mama no?)

Haruka – Por eso no te preocupes, Darien. Cuando quieras yo te ayudo! – con coraje y aguantándose dice eso

Darien – En realidad me gustaría enfrentarlo yo solo

Haruka – Pero…

Michiru – Te dijeron que no, haruka – Haruka solo la ve y con la rabia contenida acepta mantenerse al margen. Cosa que sorprende a las demás que ya la conocen

Taiki – Y ustedes nos van a decir quienes son sus futuros padres?

Aiko – No! No les vamos a decir

Yaten – Por que? – conteniéndose un poco el enojo

Kohana – Por que no nos dieron permiso hasta mas delante

Lita – A que se debe eso?

Rini – Bueno es que faltan unas personas importantes también, y hasta que no lleguen no pueden decir nada

Hotaru – Asi que no insistan chicos, no se les va a decir nada, por que mejor no tomamos un poco de te?

Yaten – No me gustan los juegos de adivinanzas

Diana – Bueno ni modo amigo, asi son las……- cuando fue interrumpida por un sonido estrepitoso de algo que se quiebra. Todos voltean a buscar de donde provino, y cuando lo descubre, ven a Darien con medio jarrón en la mano y a Seiya tirado en el piso robándose la cabeza…

Seiya – Por que hiciste eso?!?!

Darien – Te lo advertí, no? Nadie en el mundo se va a meter entre quien será mi futura esposa e hija!

Seiya – Ya veraz!!! – y asi empieza una pelea…cuerpo a cuerpo

Estoy llorando en mi habitación  
Todo se nubla a mi alrededor  
Ella se fue con un niño rico  
En un foro fiesta blanco  
Y un jersey amarillo 

Seiya se levanto furioso y con esa misma furia tumba a Darien al suelo. Una vez que Seiya quedo arriba de Darien, aplica una dosis directa de dos fuertes golpes en el pómulo izquierdo lo cual ocasiona una herida grande. Esto provoca aun más la furia de Darien a que se salte más de lo que ya esta y se abalanza sobre Seiya propinándole asi un fuerte golpe también sobre el rostro de este

Serena – Ya basta los dos, paren!! – gritando tanto con miedo y desesperación al borde del llanto

Ella no quiere que ninguno de los dos se lastimen mutuamente por culpa de ella (vaya hasta que al fin entendió! Jajaja). En estos momentos no existe alguien o algo en el mundo que los detenga. Los dos pelean por un mismo amor, de la cual ambos están bien enamorados. Ambos quieren ganar el Amor de Serena.

Por el parque les veo pasar  
Cuando se besan lo paso fatal  
Voy a vengarme de ese marica  
Voy a llenarle el cuello de polvos pica-pica  
Sufre mamón devuélveme a mi chica  
O te retorcerás entre polvos pica-pica  
Sufre mamón devuélveme a mi chica  
O te retorcerás entre polvos pica-pica 

  
Seiya sangra a un costado del ojo derecho a consecuencia del golpe de Darien.

Seiya – Darien, como te detesto, amigo! – con algo de ironía en sus palabras, levantándose al mismo tiempo. Darien nota que el aun no esta tan cansado, como el, pues este los golpes que Darien le ha dado solo han sido sobre el rostro. Y este le ha dado varios golpes bajos que lo debilitaron un poco. Seiya corre y con la misma fuerza que traía, se abalanza sobre Darien a golpes tanto en la cara como en el resto del cuerpo. Todos ven esto con gran terror, no pueden creer la rivalidad de Darien y Seiya, pues era más grande de lo que se aparentaba. Darien camina hacia atrás tratando asi de no caer y de esquivar los golpes que Seiya le propinaba. Al mismo tiempo esto le da a Seiya una oportunidad y le da una patada, dejándolo sin aire, pero balancea su cuerpo para no caer

Darien " Quien se cree el? Cree que peleando asi podrá ganarse el amor de Serena? Cree que metiéndose entre nosotros será fácil? No! El no cambiara mi futuro con la chica a la que adoro!".

Le he quemado su jersey  
Se a comprado cinco o seis  
Voy a destrozarle el coche  
Lo tengo preparado  
Voy a ir esta noche 

Todo esto pensaba mientras el propinaba un puñetazo a la cara de Seiya, pues esos pensamientos le dieron un poco mas de fuerza, tumbando asi a Seiya al suelo.

Ambos están agotados físicamente, pero mentalmente es otra historia, pues cuando uno se enoja de esta manera, la sangre fluye con fuerza por todo tu cuerpo.

Seiya – Vamos Darien, tendrás que hacer mas que esto para poder detenerme. Te lo dije una vez, Serena se enamorada de mi ya lo veras! – ese simple comentario empujo a darien a buscar mas fuerzas de donde ya no tenia

Darien – Terminare con esto de una buena ves!! – grito tirándole un golpe ciegamente por la furia que traía, tratando asi de que fuera este su ultimo golpe para terminar con este espectáculo que estaba por demás ridículo

No te reirás nunca mas de mi  
Lo siento nene vas a morir  
Tu me quitaste lo que mas quería  
Y volverá conmigo  
Volverá algún día 

Sufre mamón devuélveme a mi chica  
O te retorcerás entre polvos pica-pica  
Sufre mamón devuélveme a mi chica  
O te retorcerás entre polvos pica-pica

Rini – Padre! No tiene que ser de esta manera! Tú sabes que Serena te ama con toda la fuerza de su corazón! – ante esto darien se detiene por una milésima de segundo a ver a Rini. Sin pensarlo, cuando volteo, Seiya lo toma y le su brazo alrededor del cuello, ahorcándolo de esta manera. Darien pelea por zafarse del brazo de Seiya, pero este lo aprisiona mas dejándolo casi sin aire, provocando que este empiece a perder el conocimiento. Al tiempo cerraba sus ojos…

Serena – Seiya basta!! Déjalo ir!! No ves que no puede continuar!! Suéltalo!! –

Seiya la ve, y la ve con unos ojos llenos de amor y ternura. Pero los ojos de ella, lo ven con miedo y desesperación, pues esos ojos ya tienen dueño y son de quien precisamente esta sofocando. Al momento se rinde, soltando a Darien al instante y dejándolo caer muy pesado al suelo. Serena corre en su auxilio.

Taiki que halo la camisa de Seiya para apartarlo de Darien, pues no quería que cometiera otra estupidez mas – Ya retirémonos Seiya. Suficiente destrucción y ridiculismo has hecho por el día de hoy. Darien ya no puede hacerte nada, mira como los has dejado – esto lo dijo con el coraje contenido.

Seiya se apoya los hombros de sus hermanos, aun en el estado en el que se encuentra y ve el estado reprobable de Darien le dice – Ves Darien, te lo dije. Ni siquiera tú pudiste detenerme, voy a enamorar a Bombón. Aunque eso signifique que tu precioso futuro como el de tu hija desaparezcan. Ante tales palabras, Darien hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tratando de encontrar apoyo en Serena para levantarse, pero en el estado en el que se encuentra, lo hace debilitarse y cae al suelo bruscamente. Pues cuando Seiya lo estaba ahorcando, casi pierde el conocimiento. Serena se encuentra demasiado preocupada por el y Rini se acerca a ayudarla con Darien, pues a pesar de todo ella quiere mucho a quienes van a ser sus futuros padres. Taiki y Yaten ayudan a Seiya caminar, pues estos habían llamado un taxi (no olviden que Darien y Serena los llevaron) para retirarse cuanto antes de ahí

Seiya – Serena Bombón, no olvides de que te amo. Y también intentare por cualquier medio de que me ames de igual manera – Diciendo esto caminan y suben el taxi que ya estaba esperándolos. Claro, dejando a todo un grupo de chicos y chicas por demás sorprendidos y anonadados.

Hana – Que fue todo eso?

Rini – Yo apoyaba que discutieran, no una pelea de esta magnitud

Michiru - Bueno lo que sea de cada quien, tendremos que mantener a estos dos separados de ahora en delante

Haruka – Cabeza de Bombón, tendremos que llevar a Darien con medico

Serena – Si, por favor, resiste Darien - tomando el rostro de Darien y dándole una muestra de cariño

Kiyoshi – Siento, que fue muy mala idea el presentarnos, no les parece?

Ami – No, no lo es

Nicolás – A decir verdad, creo que hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo, pero a decir verdad poder saber el futuro, es algo bastante interesante, asi que también pienso que no es mala idea jovencito (recuerden que el no sabe que es su hijo jejeje)

Lita – En realidad nos dan un motivo mas para seguir peleando y protegiendo ese futuro que tanto anhelamos

Kohana – Gracias, nos da gusto que piensen asi

Yasuo – Bueno yo creo que ahora hay que cuidar a Rini de que no desaparezca

Darien con voz entre cortada – Eso…no…va…pasar

Serena – No hables, no estas bien, estas muy débil

Darien – Ese…tipo…no me…va a…quitar…la luz…de mi…vida…ni mi tesoro…-

Setsuna – Chicas, es mejor que se vayan con el. Mañana será otro día y podrán hablar con sus futuros hijos con más calma

Raye – Si, es verdad, me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Kiyoshi – el solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza

Lita – Igual nosotras

Ami – Kohana, espero verte mañana en la escuela

Kohana – Claro me gustaría conocerte y a Taiki también, pues después de todo también son mis padres – con una sonrisa

Aiko – Ay Kohana deja de ponerla en vergüenza

Ami se sonroja ante el comentario y sonríe levemente. Mina y Aiko se despiden también. Para esto Haruka ya se había ido con Serena y Darien a una clínica donde pudieran proveerle ayuda al príncipe de la Tierra.

No obstante… Dos chicos estaban apunto de matar a un chico que por muy herido que estaba, no les dio importancia

Yaten – Pero, que es lo que piensas!! Que es lo que tratas de hacer peleando de esa manera!!??

Taiki – Como se te ocurre semejante estupidez?!?!

Yaten – Que te pasa hermano!?! Como fue que empezaron a pelear?!?!

Seiya – El fue quien empezó todo

Taiki – Pero tú debiste haberle dicho algo para que iniciara

Seiya – Ya basta!! Ahora solo me importa que tenga una oportunidad de conquistar a Bombón

Yaten – Pues yo no veo que puedas, pues mas heriste a su novio y además ya viste que ella formara una familia con el en un futuro no me lejos de pasar

Seiya – Déjame recordarte, que el destino es el que uno forja todos los días, no el que esta planeado

Taiki – Solo espero que pronto entiendas que ella no es para ti. No quiero volver a verte sufrir hermano

Y en la clínica…

Doctor – Bien joven, tendrá que tomar mucho reposo, pues los golpes, le afectaron bastante sobre todo internamente.

Darien que se encontraba un – Cuantos días de reposo?

Doctor – Bueno, los golpes que te dieron, pudieron haberte roto algunos huesos, y por el momento se encuentras un poco débiles. Por lo tanto te recomiendo que sea una semana asi recuperaras tus fuerzas. Pero dime, no piensas ponerle una demanda a la persona que te hizo esto?

Serena y Haruka se vieron ante tales palabras y solo esperaron oír la respuesta de Darien. Bueno a pesar de todo a Haruka no le pareció mala idea.

Darien – Dejare las cosas como están doctor, no creo que vuelva a molestar – con una sonrisa muy de el

Doctor – Bueno, e aquí las indicaciones, reposo, buena alimentación, te tomas estos medicamentos para los dolores musculares. Y cualquier otra cosa no dudes en llamarme

Darien agradece y Serena se ofrece ayudarlo. Pues para ello significa que se puede quedar con el todo el fin de semana. Pues sus padres salieron de viaje de negocios, y ella se quedaría sola. Haruka lleva a los príncipes enamorados al apartamento de Darien y se retira, dejándolos solos…

_Continuara…_

_Bueno un capitulo mas!!!! Que bien!!! Jajajaja….primero que nada como __están? Que han hecho? Y que van hacer el fin por que yo voy a ir a ver Spider Man 3!!!! (Son hacer promoción) Yuuuhhuuuu!!! Bueno saludos, besos, abrazos…a las Mamochas!! ARRIBA LAS MAMOCHAS!!!! Bueno espero sus reviews a este cap a ver que piensan heee… bueno se que a muchas no les gustara este cap por cierta pelea ganada por cierto chico…les informo que va ver revancha (antes de que me cuelguen) pero tenia que hacerlo para dar a conocer Akina quien es la hija mayor de Serena y Darien, pero ya viene el chocolate con fresa que les prometí!! Bueno me despido de todas y de cada una de ustedes…que se la pasen bien y hasta el próximo cap!!!_

La canción de "Devuélveme a mi Chica" y los personajes de "Sailor Moon" no me pertenece. Si no a sus respectivos creadores, por favor no me demandes yo solo los tomes prestados para hacer uso de mi loca imaginación


	8. Un capitulo especial!

Capitulo 8

Un capitulo especial! Fresas Con Crema!!

El Cuidado Especial de Serena…

A que se debe su grata visita…?

Haruka ha dejado a los príncipes en el apartamento de Darien. Claro esto le convenía a Serena, pues aparte de que se iba a quedar sola todo el fin de semana, y Rini se quedaría con las Outhers en su casa, podría ayudar a su amado en lo que el necesitase.

Serena – Bueno creo que te preparare un te verde

Darien – Si claro estaré en la sala(apenas audible, pues apenas podía con su alma)

Serena ve que toma asiento en la sala y se retira a la cocina. Darien ya acomodado toma uno de los libros que tenia en la mesa de centro y se pone a leer

Serena – Toma te hará bien

Darien – Gracias – claro siempre dedicándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas

Serena – Es sorprendente

Darien – Que es sorprendente?

Serena – Que las chicas van a formar también una familia

Darien- Por que dices eso?

Serena – La primera vez que estuvimos en el futuro siglo XXX, las vimos protegiendo Tokio de Cristal

Darien – Y pensaste que sol tu y yo formaríamos una familia?

Serena – Así es, al principio me sentía un poco culpable por que pensaba que solo se convertirían en mis guardianas y no tendrían vida propia, pero creo que ya no

Darien – Si tienes razón – guardando un poco de silencio – Sabes ahora que lo estoy pensando. Serena, no notaste un tanto extraña a Rini? Como que ocultaba algo?

Serena – Darien, como podía saber, si te estaban golpeando!!

Darien – Bueno ahora que recuerdo, Rini menciono que faltaban dos personas

Serena – Si tienes razón. Lo que me pone a pensar, no crees que seria el futuro hijo o hija de Seiya?

Darien la ve de una manera no tanto agradable – Serena, de ese tipo no quiero oír nada, no me interesa

Serena – No lo dije por molestarte, pero seria lo mas obvio no?

Darien – Bien, creo que tienes razón. Pero y la otra persona?

Serena se acomoda muy cerca de Darien y este la abraza – A mi también me gustaría saber.

Darien – Y también nadie quiso decir quienes eran sus futuros padres. Bueno Ami y Taiki supieron rápidamente que Kohana seria su futura hija

Serena – Tiene un gran parecido a Ami

Darien – Oye Serena……no te molestaría darme un masaje en mi espalda? – un poco sonrojado y nervioso

Serena parecía tomate – Este…si, claro jeje – Darien noto que Serena se puso nerviosa ante su petición

Darien – Serena si no quieres, esta bien , entenderé

Serena – Oh vamos! Es solo un masaje

Darien – No quiero que te sientas mal

Serena ignora el último comentario , empezando a darle el masaje por el cuello y bajando a la espalda, relajando los músculos de su amado.

Pues así se encuentran los dos, uno relajándose, y la otra disfrutándolo. Ambos no son tonto sabían que si seguía esto, pueden terminar quemándose. Pero a la misma vez no era algo que les molestara a ambos, pues sabían que un DIA, tarde o temprano, iba a pasar. Ellos saben que se necesitan dos personas, para formar otra personita. Pues uno solo no puede, ni que fueran magos jajajaja

Darien se voltea para que Serena continué dándole masaje ahora en el pecho de el. Claro a disfrute de este, estaba en una posición un tanto indecorosa. Darien toma a Serena del mentón y le da un beso calido y profundo…

Darien – No me cambiarias por otro verdad?

Serena – No, no tengo por que. Aun no me has dado motivos jajaja – en un tono gracioso y al mismo tiempo seria

Darien- Sabes que te amo, verdad?

Serena – Darien, no crees que es tiempo que me demuestres cuanto me amas?

Darien se sorprende. Jamás imagino que el amor de su vida estuviera dispuesta a decirle técnicamente que hiciera el amor con ella. Claro aun había cosas de Serena que el solo conocía y nadie mas. Y esta era una de ellas. Una Serena seductora y madura, pues ante el mundo, Serena era una chica universitaria, un poco infantil, llorona, y bastante tragona. Pero con el, la historia era completamente diferente, Serena estudiaba de verdad, aprendía cosas con el, y sus amigos, salían a las discotecas de moda. En pocas palabras, Serena con el era ya una mujer hecha y derecha, toda una dama, y ante el mundo, era la chica que todo el mundo adoraba. No es que tuviera una vida de dos caras, pero su verdadero yo solo era para la persona amada, su Darien, nadie mas. Pues el amor y los conocimientos, se lo demuestras siempre a la persona que amas, y sabes que te entenderá y apoyara, no al mundo en el que mucha gente te juzgara y castigara por como pienses y hables. Por eso ella era así. Aun que no olvidemos que las chicas todo saben, y siempre le respetan su decisión. (Debo mencionar que es mi manera de pensar?)

Amar es una cosa especial  
No es un viene y va  
Amar solo te pasa una vez  
Pero de verdad  
Amar es cuando solo piensas  
En donde estará  
Amar es como un milagro

Difícil de explicar

Ante tales palabras, Darien empezó a perder los estribos. Pues ahora su cuerpo y el mismo deseo lo controlaban. Pues ahora todo lo que pensaba era hacer Serena de el, completamente de el. El empezó a explorar el cuerpo de su amada, parte por parte con sus grandiosas manos. Estaba experimentando lo que muchas veces había estado viendo en sus fantasías y sus sueños, tener a la chica que amaba en su habitación. Serena le demostraba apasionadamente y profundamente el mismo amor tanto físico como mental a el. Su cuerpo se encontraba un poco tenso al principio, pues eran nuevas emociones que ella apenas conocía. Poco a poco se fue relajando, claro con ayuda de los abrazos y las carias que el amor de su vida le hacían sentir a cada tacto con su cuerpo. Ahora todo lo que pensaba era convertirse en una sola persona con el. Nada más existía en ese momento, solo ellos dos, nadie mas les importaba.

Amar es cuando la proteges  
De la lluvia y el viento  
Amar es cuando tu la abrazas  
Y te olvidas del tiempo  
Amar es cuando tu la ves  
Y te pones nervioso  
Amar es cuando te das cuenta  
De tus sentimientos  


Ambos sintieron que eran hechos el uno para el otro. Se retiraban la ropa juntos, pues lo hacían apasionadamente y esto los encendía un poco más a continuar con el tan deseado coito del amor. Darien, levanto a Serena, mientras seguían besándose. La llevo a su habitación, claro nunca dejaron de besarse, pues sus labios parecían dos imanes que no querían separarse, una droga para ambos. Se acostaron en la cama de el. El detuvo ese beso, para poder admirar el cuerpo de su amada, tan fino y delgado, tan delicado, tan joven, y tan hermosa. Se poso encima de ella, siguió acariciando su hermoso cuerpo, bajando las manos por el camino al edén, masajeando lo que un día siempre quiso llegar hacer, pero también tenia que esperar el momento a que ella estuviera lista.

Por amarte robaría una estrella  
Y te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares  
Solo por abrazarte  
Por amarte juntaría la lluvia  
Con el fuego  
Por amarte daría la vida  
Solo por besarte  


Pudo saber instantáneamente que ella ya se encontraba algo mojada, pues entre los masajes y los besos casi eróticos, la fueron excitando mucho. Darien sabia que el seria el primero en su vida, y tendía que tener mucho cuidado.

Darien – Serena, esto dolerá un poco

Serena solo esperaba el momento – si… esta bien…

Amar es cuando escribes su nombre  
Por todo el cielo  
Amar es cuando solo sueñas  
Con llevártela lejos

Darien acomodo a Serena en una posición un poco mas cómoda, pues no quería que le doliera y tampoco lastimarla tanto. La fue penetrando poco a poco, y Serena comprendió el dolor del amor… pronto con las entradas y salidas del miembro de Darien en su ya no tan virgen cuerpo, fue pasando del dolor al placer. Darien vio como ella ya no sufría como al principio, pues ahora lo disfrutaba al máximo. Darien iba y venia de ella y Serena ya no aguantaba más lo que seguiría. Darien tampoco podía aguantar más. Al final ambos llegaron al clímax juntos, era el primer orgasmo de la noche. Pues después de todo ella estaría con el para cuidarlo de los golpes dados por otra persona necia no?

Amar es cuando tu la ves  
Y se queda en tus ojos  
Amar es cuando tu te das cuenta  
Ella lo es todo

Así paso unas cuantas horas en la que el sueño los venció. Y Serena es la primera en despertarse, ya entrada la madrugada…

Serena un poco desorientada – Auch! Me duele un poco la matriz

Darien medio adormilado – Que ocurre…? Serena, estas bien?

Serena – Si, solo un poco adolorida

Darien la abraza y la acerca a el, pues ambos están desnudos sobre la cama – Es normal, debo mencionar que fue tu primera ves. Aunque podríamos continuar toda la noche… - en un tono muy seductoramente

Serena – Mmmm, es una proposición o es una sugerencia…?

Darien – Yo creo que son ambas…gracias por haber curado mis heridas

Serena – Creo que debería de terminar de curarte…

Así empiezan nuevamente a amarse ya encontrarse una ves mas… pues la noche es larga y un fin de semana mejor, no se pueden quejar.

Por amarte robaría una estrella  
Y te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares  
Solo por abrazarte  
Por amarte juntaría la lluvia  
Con el fuego  
Por amarte daría la vida  
Solo por besarte

Así pasa el fin hasta el domingo, Darien se encuentra duchándose y Serena aun esta dormida, ha sido un fin de semana, largísimo y agotador. Hacia mucho ella no hacia tanto ejercicio como en estos dos días…claro si se puede decirle así hacer el amor a todas horas de la noche y del día sábado claro.

Darien – Veo que ya te levantaste…que tal tu sueño?

Serena – Nada mal…soñé con mi príncipe

Darien – Y puedo saber quien es?

Serena – Creo que ya lo sabes, no tienes que saberlo

Darien – Dime que me amas…

Serena – No, no mas te amo, te adoro!! Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo

Darien – Y al mi el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra,

Serena – Darien, no crees que sea mejor saber como están las chicas?

Darien – Serena no arruines este momento tan intimo, amor mió, deja que ellos nos hablen

Serena – Y no creo que lo hagan, pues desde que nos dejo Haruka aquí, no nos han hablado

Darien – Y que importa el mundo cuando solo estamos tu y yo?

Serena – Ya veo que tengo que hacer para volverte más romántico conmigo

Darien – Así? Y que es?

Serena – Decirte que te amo, darte unos cuantos besos, y quien sabe donde terminaremos…

Darien – Veo que has encontrando mi punto débil

Serena – Y que de ahora en adelante tomare ventaja sobre de el (y le guiña el ojo)

Darien – Ven vamos a desayunar…te he preparado unos rico okonomiyakis

Serena – Jajaja, tú siempre tan cortes!

Darien – Bueno una ves escuche este dicho "lo cortes no quita lo valiente"

Serena – Y creo que tienes razón….Darien, te amo

Darien que venia con los platos con la comida – Y yo te amo también Serena.

Serena – Es una lastima que este fin de semana se haya acabado

Darien – Pero podemos tener otro fin de semana así la que viene, o te gustaría?

Serena – Y Rini? Recuerda que nos dijo que unas personas vendrían este miércoles del futuro no podemos fallarle

Darien – Si es verdad, a que habrán venido amor?

Serena – Pues yo las había visto a ellas en la escuela

Darien – Abra problemas en el futuro?

Serena – Ya no lo hubieran dicho no?

Darien iba a responder cuando el comunicador de Serena sonó, mostrando la cara de Raye, bien enojada

Raye – Que piensas de la vida, Serena tonta!! Que te íbamos a estar esperando todos aquí en el templo como tontos

Serena – Déjame recordarte, que "aquí nadie se desmiente"…

Raye – Ya veras cuando llegues, averiguaremos quien es la tonta que ni siquiera una llamada o un mensaje por el comunicador puede hacer

Serena – Si sabias que iba a estar con Darien este fin de semana ayudándolo, no deberías de estar tan molesta…

En el mismo comunicador se ve la cara de Mina y de Lita – PASASTE EL FIN DE SEMANA CON DARIEN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Serena – Jejejeje, creo que hable de más – con unas gotitas detrás de su cabeza y un poco sonrojada

Darien tomando el comunicador de Serena – Chicas, nos vemos más tarde

Ahora se ve la cara de Rini – Si Serena, por que no te voy a perdonar que hayas pasado el fin de semana con mí querido Darien!!

Serena – Rini!!!! Ya veras cuando llegue

Raye – No creo que le puedas hacer nada…somos dos en tu contra ya veras tu cuando llegues. Adiós – y corta la comunicación un poco molesta con ella

Serena – Será mejor apurarnos no crees?

Darien la abraza por detrás y le besa el lóbulo del oído – Y cual es la prisa? Al final de cuentas llegaremos tarde como siempre…

Serena – Yo creo que llegaremos tarde por tu culpa en esta ocasión

Darien – Bueno que más da, siempre llegamos tarde, por ti, pues que ahora sea por mí…

Serena – Darien, quiero conocer a los chicos de mis amigas, a ti no te intrigan esos chicos?

Darien – Si un poco, pero quiero estar con el amor de mi vida también

Serena – Bueno tendremos el próximo fin de semana para estar los dos solitos – con una sonrisa coqueta y seductora

Darien resignado la suelta y terminan de comer, se preparan y se van del apartamento de el.

Cabe mencionar que Serena si lo cuido, pues no nomás era hacer el amor a todas horas del fin de semana. Pues los golpes lo dejaron bastante mal físicamente, pero en cuestiones de familia, claro que ahí no le paso nada jajajaja.

Al fin habían llegado al Templo Hikawa. Ya pasaba más de las cinco de la tarde y TODOS estaban ahí…

Kiyoshi – Ya llegaron los enamorados!!! Jajajajaja – siendo lo mas discreto posible

Kohana – Guarda un poco más de respeto! – y e da un coscorrón en la cabeza

Yasuo – Yo mejor ni opino, no vaya hacer que me meta en problemas…

Artemis – A que te refieres con meterte en problemas

Diana – No te preocupes, padre, en unos días lo sabrás…- con una sonrisa dulce

Raye – Vaya al fin!! Serena tonta, por que ni siquiera nos repostaste como estaba Darien, nos tenían preocupados!!! Pues ni contestaban el comunicador, el celular y el teléfono de tu departamento!!

Darien – Mi teléfono nunca sonó

Serena – Y a mi se me olvido el cargador del celular, jajajaja

Luna – Tan despistada como siempre… - con unas gotas en la cabeza

Aiko – Y bien como les fue entonces, por que no nos platican?

Hana – Como eres metiche Aiko!

Yaten – No cabe duda de que se parece a su futura madre…

Aiko – Y eso a ti que te importa, pelos canosos…

Lita – Vamos, no peleen

Aiko – Mina, mantén a ese tipo fuera de mi alcance, que la próxima no respondo

Mina – Yo no se nada!!

Ami – Vaya hasta que al fin dices algo que vale la pena – tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente. Resultando que todos empiecen a reír

Rini – Darien!!!! Verdad que este fin de semana me llevaras al parque de diversiones?!?!?

Serena – QUE!!! Claro que no Darien y yo ya tenemos planes!!

Rini – Pues cuanto lo siento!!! Pero los planes ya cambiaron y me llevara al parque de diversiones…verdad?

Darien – En verdad, Serena y yo tenemos planes…

Taiki – Si apenas es domingo…Van a salir fuera de la ciudad?

Darien – Si, axial es…voy a un seminario el viernes y el sábado, y Serena me va hacer el honor de acompañarme – tratando de persuadir a Rini, para que los dejara solos, pues las fresas saben mas ricas con crema no?

Raye – Y por que no nos lo habías dicho antes, Serena tonta?

Serena – Por que apenas nos enteramos el sábado…Y ya deja de llamarme tonta, tonta!!

Kohana – Bueno ya nomás faltan, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru

Ami – Es cierto, por que no han venido ni han hablado?

Hana – Bueno nosotras hablamos con ellas ayer en la noche. Setsuna y Hotaru estaban en el futuro y Haruka en su pasatiempo favorito y Michiru descansando de todo el fin de semana.

Aiko – Pues, también dos jóvenes se agarraron a golpes y rompieron muchas cosas

Darien – Creo que debería de pagar por los daños ocasionados

Taiki – No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos ya de eso…mi hermano no entiende que ustedes son una pareja que realmente se aman. Pero es un cabeza dura…

Serena – Yo espero que pronto encuentre a la persona indicada, así seria mas feliz

Yaten – También pienso lo mismo

Yasuo – Bueno en lo que llegan las Outhers, quieren saber por que estamos aquí?

Lita – Por que mejor no las esperamos, así no tienes que repetirlo dos veces

Hana – En realidad ellas ya lo saben

Kiyoshi – Estamos aquí por que cierta niña nos platico lo fabuloso que se la paso en el siglo XX y queríamos disfrutar lo mismo que ella

Raye – Yo pensé que abría problemas en el futuro

Aiko – O noo!! Nada que ver!!! Estamos aquí por diversión nuestra…claro eso amerita que teníamos que ir a la escuela

Nicolás iba llegando con una bandeja de te para los invitados – Y solo diversión nada mas?

Kiyoshi – Si nada mas, el rey y la neo reina, y claro nuestros respectivos padres, nos dieron esa opción o no viajaríamos

Ami – Es por eso que están en la universidad…pero no creen que son muy chicos para estar ahí? Yo pensé que estarían en preparatoria

Kohana – En realidad, nosotros estudiamos en escuela privada en el futuro, y adelantamos muchas clases. También nos graduamos antes de lo que debíamos, bueno hubo una persona que se nos adelanto un año pero de esa persona hablaremos cuando llegue que les parece?

Serena – No será el futuro hijo de Seiya?

Yasuo – Sabes Serena, de curiosidad se murió el gato, no lo crees?

Mina – Vaya sabes bastantes dichos…

Artemis – En comparación tuya, el los dice correctamente

Mina voltea y le da un coscorrón a Artemis, ocasionando la risa de todos…

Michiru – Que bonitos se ven cuando ríen, en lugar de pelear…

Haruka – Hola a todos! – y voltea a todas partes buscando a alguien – Y nuestro amigo mas querido, Seiya? Donde esta?

Taiki – No vino. Kioko lo invito al cine con esa amiga de ella…no recuerdo como se llama

Serena y Mina – Yuri

Yaten – Si ella, pues han estado cuidado también de el, en todo lo que necesita…

Darien – Vaya, si que se cura pronto

Raye – Mira que ustedes ni un mensaje nos dieron…

Darien y Serena se sonrojan ante tal comentario….pasando así una tarde amena entre todo… claro solo dos personas sabes que ese fin de semana, no nomás fue de locos, si no de amor, conociéndose uno al otro si perder la oportunidad de amarse profundamente. Demostrarse el cariño que cada uno se profesa, y lo han hecho desde tiempos pasados. Desde que se conocieron en el Milenio de Plata, hasta el futuro siglo XXX.

Así llega pronto el lunes, una nueva semana de escuela, y también pronta a finales. Pues las vacaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina, y muy pronto muchas sorpresas llegaran, sobre todo para nuestra pareja favorita………problemas, sorpresas, y revanchas……bueno solo el tiempo lo dirá……

_HOLA!!!!!!!!!! Mátenme ya se…me quieren matar……no? Si lo hacen…pues ya no sabrán lo que sigue jajajajajaja. Bueno he aquí la recompensa de muchas de nosotros que por poco me matan…tenia que hacerlo es parte de la historia si no me quedo sin trama……apoco no? _

_Bueno he tardado mucho, por que primero, finales, horribles finales!!! Sobre todo Geología, a mi que carambas me importa la formación de las piedras y por que se hacen grandes!!! Estudio artes culinarias no arte de las piedras jajajaja. Bueno numero dos, trabajo…no era mucho pues a veces nomás me hacia la loca pero tenia que terminarlo para poder salirme de ahí…numero tres, mi bebo hermoso!! Mi mini-Darien jajajaja, debo mencionar que soy mama y pues si muchas lo son saben la atención que requieren. Sobre todo cuando son súper hiper-activísimo!!! Tengo que tenerlo en constantemente jugando, brincando, corriendo, ya veo de donde estoy perdiendo peso jajajaja y por ultimo y creo que no es excusa…se me perdieron mis notas!!! Pero mi esposo me las encontró y me ayudo un poco (bueno es que debo confesar que lo de las escenas eróticas no se me dan muy bien, pero a el si). Ahora debo presumirles que….Mañana jueves 24 de mayo, iré a ver la premier de mi película mas esperada del mundo!!! PIRATAS DEL CARIBE III AL FINAL DE MUNDO!!!! Aaaaauuuuuuu!!!!! Mi lindo y adorado Rudy ( es mi Darien en vida!) me regalo las entradas al cine el día de nuestro aniversario de casados (21 de mayo!) y pues ya ven…el amor gana._

_Bueno le doy un saludo a: Celia, Gaby, Pinky (amiga te veo en el espacio), Erika, Lorena, Maritza, Mayusagi, Ydiel, Isabel, Bunny, Ayakakomatsu, Soul FIRE (Lili gracias por todos tus mails linda), Esther (amiga del alma __mañana te hablo por el celular si no me contestas te como!!), SerenityMoon01, Mikiaome, Vanesa (prima del alma!!) Buffy-es, UsakoSuyi, Natu, UsaguiYady, Lady, Serenitychiva, Serena Tsukino Chiba (no será de Chiba?) Tiffani!!!_

_Bueno los leo en el siguiente cap!!!! Ls quiero a todos!!!!!_


	9. Bienvenida Amiga

Capitulo 9

Nuevas experiencias… Bienvenida amiga!!

Vaya, ya han pasado los días… Serena y Darien van mejor que nunca en su relación. Aunque Rini siempre trata de separarlo para pasar mas tiempo con Darien, pero dicen que una ves que la pareja se convierte en uno, ni los mismos hijo (aunque sean del futuro) puede sepárate de tu amor. Raye por mas que quieren que le digan con quien se va a casar, Kiyoshi es una tumba, no le dice nada, solo responde que el tiempo se lo dirá. Ami y Taiki están más que felices por su futura hija, pues también como ellos dos, es una maestra para el estudio. Claro siempre quieren saber con quienes terminaran sus amigos, pero igual que Kiyoshi trata de evitar responderles. Lita no puede ser mas que feliz con Hana, pues no olvidemos que ella perdió a sus padres desde muy chica, y puede ver que formara una gran familia con el hombre que ama. Y al final, nos queda Aiko, Mina y Yaten…claro Yaten y Aiko, no se pueden seguir llevando mejor (si se le dice llevarse mejor como "perro y gata" jajaja), Mina no le importa mucho quien es el papa, mientras sea guapo y la consienta en todo (que es lo que quiero ver como terminaran jajajaja).

Así es el empiezo de semana, para todos. Michiru, saco a todos de su casa, pues por muy príncipe de la Tierra y un pretendiente te las estrellas que sea. No tenían derecho de destruirle sus cosas (aunque no lo crean si es medio detallista he!). Setsuna regreso al futuro a buscar a nuestra amiga perdida, con un amigo extra (jeje oh sorpresa!...). Hotaru, Rini y Diana asisten todas a la misma escuela, la secundaria, pues ese era parte del trato para volver al pasado, asistir a la escuela sin pelea alguna.

Claro tampoco podemos olvidar a Luna y Artemis, pues es una alegría saber también que tendrían un hijo mayor que la pequeña Diana…aunque la duda se encuentra en como Nicolás tomara las cosas cuando se entere? Y Andrew…que pasara con el? (al pobre lo tengo abandonado, pero no me he olvidado de el he!)

He aquí lo que seria el día antes del regreso de la primogénita de los futuros reyes de Tokio de Cristal…

La mayoría se encuentra a las afueras de la Universidad de Tokio…

Kiyoshi – Que calor! Por que no nos vamos a la cafetería?

Kohana – Por que esta repleta de estudiantes, y no hay una mesa disponible, por eso estamos afuera

Serena – Opino lo mismo que Kiyoshi…hace muchisisimo calor!!

Raye – Pero como te quejas! No sabes aguantar un poco el calor?

Serena – Pues yo te veo a ti amiga, sudando mucho, creo que llenarías como 3 cubos de agua

Raye – Bueno eso solo puede significar que mi salud es buena, no como tu que no transpiras! Eso quiere decir que retienes muchísimos líquidos que te ayudaran a ponerte gorda!

Serena – Eso no es verdad, bebo mucho agua como para estar gorda!!!

Hana – Chicas en serio, no peleen, si?

Aiko – Ay! Que aguafiestas eres yo quería ver si terminaban en golpes!!

Ami – Créanme, nunca han llegado a golpes y no creo que lo hagan

Lita que iba llegando – Chicas!! Les he traído varios platillos para pelear este calor!

Serena – QUE BIEN!!!

Raye – Glotona…

Serena – Te oí, sudorosa…

Mina – Chicas no han visto a three lights?

Yasuo – Por que les dices así y no por sus nombres?

Mina – Me ahorro mucha saliva, diciendo cada uno de los nombres jajajaja – tratando de evitar mas las preguntas, pues aun recordaba lo sucedido

Yaten por detrás – Sale la misma Mina, nunca pararas de hablar… - tratando de recuperar que ella le hable. Pero solo tuvo la indiferencia de ella.

Aiko – Ya llego el pesadito…oye tu mama nunca pudo cargarte de bebe por pesado y payaso verdad?

Yaten – Pero que insolente eres! Deberías de tenerme mas respeto!

Taiki que se acerca donde están Ami y Kohana – Pues yo recuerdo que mama siempre trato de cargarte y nunca pudo…

Yaten – En lugar de ayudarla…apóyame!!

Seiya – Es la verdad hermano…nunca te dejaste cargar por nadie

Aiko – Bueno creo que ahí concluye mis sospechas de que Yaten, era por demás pesado y payaso con los suyos jajajajaja

Yaten no le pareció nada que todos empezaran a reírse de el, sobretodo esa muchachita insolente. Quien se cree ella para burlarse de esa manera de el, si ni siquiera lo conocía. Sin más que decir, tomo sus cosas y se retiro. Mina a todo esto, no dijo mucho, pues, no hacia unos días, que ella lo había visto con otra y eso a ella le dolía, aunque sabia esconderlo muy bien de las demás.

Aiko – Mina, te ocurre algo?

Mina – No, no me pasa nada, estoy bien

Lita – De verdad?

Mina – Si – con una agradable sonrisa – bueno chicas, me retiro, tengo una audición y no puedo llegar tarde. Aiko, gustas acompañarme?

Aiko que estaba por demás sorprendida – Este…si claro, por que no

Kohana – Aiko, antes de que te vayas…toma, llego te llego esto… - era una carta con el nombre de ella

Aiko – Que es?

Hana – Es lo que haremos hoy por la tarde

Yasuo – Así que no olvides leer lo que dice

Mina – Y es tan importante que no nos lo pueden decir?

Serena – Créeme, Rini también recibió una carta y no quiso dejarnos leerla

Raye – Como eres metiche, Serena!! Son asuntos de ellos, no te entrometas en lo que no es tuyo!

Kiyoshi – Yo no me estaría burlando de ella. Pues tú también quisiste leer mi carta sin que yo me diera cuenta…

Raye – No tenias por que descubrirme! – un tanto apenada por el comentario de quien será su futuro hijo.

Serena – Creo que no me quedo sola en esto de ser metiche, verdad…Raye?

Mina – Jajajaja, chicas me voy! Nos vemos en el Templo mas tarde!!

Aiko detrás de Mina – Hasta más tarde!!!

Y así se van las dos Diosas del Amor corriendo una tras de la otra, dejando una cadena de humo detrás de ellas, pues ya iban bien tarde.

Raye – Jaja no le perdió nada Aiko a su futura madre, ya van tarde las dos jajaja

Lita – Es cierto, Hana quieres venir conmigo a llevarle estos bocadillos a mi novio?

Hana la ve y voltea a ver a Yasuo – Este…no creo que sea apropiado, no me gustaría ser mal tercio…

Lita – Para nada! Andrew no es así…es mas te va a caer muy bien

Hana – Bueno, este bien, iré contigo – tratando de no dar a conocer quien seria su futuro padre…

Serena – Deberás que esa niña latosa no llega, yo ya me voy, quede con una cita con Darien

Raye – Oigan no se han dado cuenta de algo…

Ami – De que hablas?

Taiki – Bueno, Ami, no es obvio…

Seiya – De que están hablando?

Kohana – Serena, tu relación con Darien va en viento en pompa verdad?

Serena – A que te refieres…? – Pareciendo no entender nada

Yasuo – A lo que se refieren es que si ustedes ya van en el segundo nivel de su relación, no es verdad?

Serena se pone un tanto rojita, cosa de la cual Raye se aprovecho – Jajaja, ves como teníamos razón!! Serena, que suerte la tuya

Serena roja – Saben, si es a eso lo que se refieren, pues están equivocados

Seiya molesto por los comentarios un tanto libidinosos – Así es!! Mi bombón no será capaz de semejante cosa…

Taiki – Vaya, hermano, los celos te comen!

Seiya – No estoy celoso!!

Raye – Kiyoshi, jajaja, nos vamos? Jajaja, Serena nos vemos mas tarde en el templo!

Kiyoshi – Yasuo…vienes?

Yasuo – Tengo que esperar a mi hermana, te alcanzo mas tarde

Kohana – Yo me voy contigo! Ami, Taiki, nos vemos mas tarde!! – Y así se van Raye, Kiyoshi y Kohana, al templo, pues Kiyoshi y Kohana tenían que planear la llegada de su princesa

Ami – Serena, a que hora nos vamos a ir?

Serena – Tengo que esperar a la latosa de Rini

Yasuo – Ahora que se encuentra en su casa es más fácil para todos

Taiki – De que estas hablando?

Yasuo – Nada! Solo pensaba en voz alta

Ami – Bueno, no creo que tarden mucho…

Serena – Miren ahí vienen!!...Niña latosa ya te habías tardado mucho!!!

Rini – Oye no es mi culpa que el maestro me pidiera que me quedara tarde

Diana – Es verdad! Nos dieron un trabajo extra para ayudarnos con ciencias

Rini – Y a mí en matemáticas

Yasuo – Pero hermana, a ti se te dan muy bien las ciencias.

Diana – Pero este maestro las pone un poco complicadas

Rini – Yasuo, recibí esto el día de hoy. Es verdad? – mostrándole una carta dando también muestras de emoción

Yasuo – Si así es. Lo están planeando en estos momentos Kohana, Kiyoshi y Hana

Rini – Que bien!!! Ahora si la diversión empezara!!!

Serena – De quien hablas Rini?

Diana – Es una sorpresa! Y en donde llegara?

Yasuo – Pues llegara en el parque y es donde se hará

Ami – Que es lo que se hará?

Yasuo – Una reunión – y empiezan a caminar hacia el parque numero 10

Seiya que había estado callado todo este tiempo – Y me imagino que es a donde nos dirigimos?

Yasuo – Claro! – con una sonrisa

Seiya – Serena, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Serena lo ve de reojo y les dice a los demás – Chicos, dénos unos segundos y estaremos con ustedes pronto

Rini – Segura?

Serena – Claro!

Taiki se acerca a su hermano y le dice muy quedito – Mas vale que no provoques una situación embarazosa

Seiya – No te preocupes, no lo haré

Todos se van dejando a Serena y Seiya solos

Seiya – Y como te encuentras?

Serena – Después de lo que hiciste? Como quieres que me encuentre? Molesta claro…pensé que eras mi amigo Seiya

Seiya la toma de los hombros y la voltea hacia el – Claro que lo somos!! No regrese a la tierra por cualquier otra persona. Regrese por ti

Serena – Seiya, no… - y voltea a todos lados – No se de lo que me estas hablando. – tratando de zafarse de la situación a la que venia

Seiya – Por favor Serena! No te hagas la tonta. Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando…

Serena – Mira Seiya…yo… - cuando de repente alguien la estaba…BESANDO!??!?!

No muy lejos de ahí…Darien ya iba en compañía de las demás chicas, pues ya se acercaba la hora en que la "famosa" persona ya iba a llegar del futuro

Raye – Y… no nos van a decir quien es?

Kiyoshi – Ya dijimos que no. Es sorpresa

Llegando por detrás de ellos con Lita, Andrew y Hana – Ya que si les dijéramos, les arruinaríamos la sorpresa, no?

Lita – O vamos!! No sean así. Prometemos guardar el secreto

Andrew – Lita, amor. De que están hablando?

Lita – Ah! jajaja no te preocupes, no es nada, son tonterías de la escuela

Andrew ve a Darien y este solamente le sonríe – Ah, de acuerdo.

Mina que venia corriendo – HOLA!!!!

Aiko detrás de Mina – Hola!

Darien – Que tal chicas?

Yaten también llegando al lugar citado – Hola! Hola Mina!

Mina lo ve y se voltea – Hola…

Yaten siente la frialdad en su contestación, pero decide hablar con ella después de esta reunión absurda (pues es lo que el pensaba)

Andrew se acerca a Darien y le pregunta – Amigo, quienes son todas estas jovencitas?

Darien – Créeme es una larga historia. Lita tendría que contártela y muy pronto.

Andrew – Y no me puedes dar un adelanto?

Darien – No creo que sea conveniente que yo te diga todo

Andrew solo lo ve creyendo en sus palabras y se va y abraza a Lita con mucho cariño. Empiezan todos a caminar cuando un grito de la nada los espanto (se imaginaran de quien…?)

Mina – No puede ser!!!!!!

Darien – Que ocurre? – volteando hacia la dirección en la que veía Mina. Aiko ve lo que esta ante sus ojos también y trata de evitar que Darien lo vea pero…Oh, oh, demasiado tarde…Darien ha visto que Seiya le esta plantando un beso a Serena. Y esta tratando de escapar como sea de el, pero esta siendo abrazada por Seiya, algo que encendió la sangre de Darien…

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,

Contemplating everything you ever said

Now I see the truth, I got doubt

A different motive in your eyes and now Im out

See you later

I see your fantasy; you want to make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)

Well now thats over

I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Darien " No, no es cierto!! Ella me dijo que me amaba!! Me lo demostró en cuerpo y alma!! Pero como se atreve ese tipo hacerle eso a mi princesa!!! No, no lo permitiré!!" Darien sale corriendo hacia esta pareja, mientras Andrew trataba de controlarlo con la poca fuerza que tenia. Pues no olvidemos, que un hombre que lleva al diablo entre las patas, es imposible de controlar.

Darien " Serena, acaso me has traicionado?!?! No por favor!!! Yo te amo!! Pero y a el?? Oh no, de esta no se va a salvar!! Ya hablare con Serena, mientras tanto voy a matarlo!!" Así se soltó por la fuerza de Andrew que aun lo sostenía y llego a donde se encontraba la pareja.

Darien – Seiya, Suéltala!!!!

Serena – Darien?!?!? No es lo que crees

Seiya – Viste "amigo" obtendría lo que yo quisiera

Darien – Claro deja te ayudo…- y le propina un puño en la cara.

El coraje de Darien se a vuelto incontrolable, pues el solo mirar ese beso lo dejo salir por complete. Y lagrimas de coraje empezaron a fluir por parte de Darien

Darien – Aléjate de el, Serena!

Serena sabia que ya no había nada que decir o que hacer por parte de ella para detener lo inevitable. Seiya suelta a Serena, por que sabe que es mejor estar preparado para usar la ultima gota de fuerza, para poder defenderse en contra de Darien.

Seiya – Vamos amigo! Sabes que perderás. Como la ultima ves. Lo recuerdas ? Yo regrese a la Tierra para poder hacer de Serena mi princesa, y ni siquiera el príncipe de la Tierra podrá detenerme!!!

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,

Contemplating everything you ever said

Now I see the truth, I got doubt

A different motive in your eyes and now Im out

See you later

I see your fantasy; you want to make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)

Well now thats over

I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Darien se abalanza contra Seiya como un toro sin ningún miedo o remordimiento en cuál él está alrededor. Él lanza un golpe duro a la cabeza de Seiya. Seiya anticipa el golpe y procura bloquearlo, sin embargo, con la fuerza de Darien, Seiya es golpeado y termina en el suelo. Él no sentía esa fuerza la vez última que luchó. Seiya realiza rápidamente que será mejor tener una ofensiva fuerte, porque eventualmente, no podrá conseguir que Darien baje la guardia y se canse como la última vez. Darien se abalanza sobre Seiya con unos golpes furiosos. Cada golpe que Darien lanza en contra de Seiya, significa que era para dañarlo gravemente. Serena ve con terror porque ella sabe que Darien no parará. Seiya maneja conectar con algunos golpes la cara y el cuerpo de Darien. Darien absorbe los golpes como si lo golpearan con las almohadas. Éste no es el mismo Darien que Seiya peleo la ves anterior. Darien toma por sorpresa uno de los puños de Seiya, tuerce su brazo, y administra le administra unos golpes duros cerca de las costillas, que lo envía a sus rodillas del dolor.

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best

I see youre full of shit, and thats alright

Thats how you play; I guess youll get through every night

Well now thats over

I see your fantasy; you want to make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) well now thats over

I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Darien - Levantarte, Seiya. Intentaste tomar a la chica que amo y llevártela lejos de mí. Si yo quisiera ahora mismo te quitaré la vida. - Con esas palabras, Seiya intenta levantarse y recuperarse. Pues ahora no estaba luchando para estar junto a Serena, él ahora está luchando para su propia supervivencia. Él mira alrededor para encontrar cualquier ventaja posible para conseguir sacar provecho de la situación en la que se encontraba. Él encuentra unas rocas, las toma, y se las lanza en contra de Darien. Una de esas piedras era bastante grande y le ha conectado justo en las costillas de Darien que lo dobla encima.

Andrew – Lucha como debe de ser, cobarde!!! - Andrew le grita a Seiya - No pienses que a Serena le alegraría estar con un cobarde sucio como tu!!

Seiya – Métete en tu propio negocio o eres el siguiente!!! - responde Seiya. Él acerca a Darien de modo que él pueda acabar lo que él comenzó. El cree que es mejor hombre que Darien, el piensa que le ha demostrado a Serena que puede mucho mas que el novio que tiene.

Darien cae al suelo, pues el golpe en el costado fue bastante grave - Voy a cerciorarme ahora que nunca mas te le acerques a Serena otra vez.

Seiya – Oh Vamos Darien!! Estas tan desesperado como un animal herido, que no puede defenderse por si mismo!!

Seiya comienza a pensar que él está luchando contra un monstruo. Ningunos de sus golpes han afectado a Darien hasta su punto, y la roca que él lanzó debió haber detenido.

Seiya - No me importa lo qué me suceda a mí, yo nunca voy a parar hasta que consiga que Serena me quiera a mí!!!

Esta declaración era la ultima gota que derramo el vaso

Back off Ill take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong were Headstrong

Back off Ill take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong

I cant give everything away

I wont give everything away

I know, I know all about x3

I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

Darien – Esta bien Seiya, tú lo quisiste así. Podría haberte dejado ir, pero ahora finalmente sabrás quién yo realmente.

Seiya – Darien "amigo" hablas demasiadas tonterías. Si es así, demuéstrame entonces quien eres en verdad!!! – en eso se prepara para golpear a Darien y que caiga a sus pies una vez más. Pero, Darien lo detiene de una mano. Lo toma con mucha fuerza, lo levanta y posteriormente lo tira al suelo golpeándolo gravemente en el pavimento (a ver si ya con eso aprende jajaja). Seiya aterriza en su espalda y asfixiándose por el golpe, provocándole buscar aire por varios segundos. Sin ninguna misericordia, Darien salta encima de Seiya desamparado y comienza a lanzar golpes duros a su cara.

Seiya – Por favor Darien!! Detente!!! No puedo luchar!!! – grito Seiya

Darien - Te dije que antes, que nada en este mundo podría intervenir entre la mujer que amo y pasaré el resto de mi vida, especialmente un cobarde como tu!! - responde Darien.

En la mente de Darien, él no ha ganado hasta que Seiya haya dejado de respirar. Él golpea Seiya cada vez más fuerte. Cada golpe que Darien le propinaba, aumentaba mucho más la herida de Seiya. Los demás sabían que tenían que hacer algo para detener a Darien o bien él mataría literalmente a Seiya. Pero nadie se atrevía a intervenir, pues nunca en la vida de ellos habían visto a Darien tan encolerizado de esta manera, pues no olvidemos que Darien es de manera calmada y paciente, pero esto demuestra que una ves que la paciencia llega a su limite el coraje puede mas que uno mismo.

Andrew - Darien, detente por favor!! - grito Andrew – Lo vas a matar. Tu sabes que si eso pasa podrás estar con Serena, puedes terminar encerrado de por vida!!

Back off Ill take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong were Headstrong

Back off Ill take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong

I cant give everything away

I wont give everything away

Darien se centra totalmente en Seiya a este punto. Era ya el golpe de gracia cuando…

¿? – Realmente vale la pena perder tu tiempo en matar a una persona que estar con la persona amada?

Todos voltean a ver de donde salio esa voz. Y descubren que es una muchacha no más de 21 años.

Darien agitado pregunta – Quien eres!?!?!

¿? – Vaya que forma de gritarle a uno! Mi nombre es Akina Chiba!! Soy tu hija mayor como la de Serena!

Todos – QUE!?!?!?!

Darien ve a Seiya muy débil para continuar y lo deja en el piso, pues también le sorprendió el saber que esa muchacha iba a ser su futura hija

¿? – Vaya, ahora entiendo por que mi padre respeta mucho a tu padre, Akina

Andrew – No entiendo, y tu quien eres

¿? – Yo soy Masato, y mi futuro padre es Seiya…

Taiki y Yaten – COMO?!?!?!

_Y AHORA CON USTEDES EL RINCON DE LA UNICA HE INIGUALABLE, TALENTOSA, HERMOSA Y CLARO __INTELIGENTE!!_

……_redoble de tambores por favor……_

_JAZZ!!!!!!!!!!_

_Se oyen aplausos, gritos de las fanáticas)_

_GRACIAS!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS APLAUSOS Y SUS GRITOS DESESPERADOS!!!_

_HOLA!!!! Como están????_

_PUBLICO – BIEN!!!!!!!!!_

_Bueno un poco corto el grito_

_Valió la pena la espera, no?!?!?! Jajajaja espero y les haya gustado por que en verdad nos esmeramos mucho mi Darien y yop!!!! Y he aquí el resultado del amor!! AYY PERDON!! El resultado de la venganza, deseada por muchas……Bien quien no quisiera darle una __lección a un chico metiche y que les pareció mi sorpresita hee!!! Jajaja no la esperaban pero quien será la mama y al fin Andrew sabrá todo sobre las Sailors Scouts??? Se los cuento en el próximo capitulo así que no se lo pierdan de para leerlo!!!! Jajajajajaja no puedo decir que es tele por que no hay forma de que sea por tele jajajajajaj seria bebo (les saco la lengua lalalala)_

_Bueno me despido!!!!_

_PUBLICO – NOOOOOOO_

_Lo siento mis amigos lectores, pero el deber es el deber!!!!_

_PUBLICO – NO TE TARDES!!!!_

_Esta vez tratare de que sea menos la espera, así que paciencia, que es un regalo del cielo!!!!_

_SE PORTAN BIEN Y SI NO……ME INVITAN!!!!!!_

**Notas de la Autora**: _Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo lo tome prestados para diversión mía. Y la canción de Headstrong por el grupo Trapo tampoco es mío si no de sus respectivos dueños. Salvo los personajes creados por mí._ Ciao!!!!!


	10. Descubriendose Todo Quien es quien!

Capitulo 10

**Descubriéndose todo, quien es quien…**

Andrew – Quien eres?

Akina – Yo? Ya lo mencione. Soy la futura hija de Darien y de Serena. Por que me ves de esa manera tan extraña?  
Andrew – No entiendo nada aquí, que es lo que pasa?

Masato – Jaja, lo que pasa es que Lita no te ha dicho nada verdad? Lita?

Andrew la ve y le dice – Amor, de que están hablando?

Lita – Bueno es que…lo que pasa…

Hana – Yo soy la futura hija de Lita – con una sonrisa, y también muy nerviosa – Y también…tuya – esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, que no paso desapercibido por Andrew

Andrew – Que dijiste?? – Bien sorprendido – De acuerdo ALTO AQUÍ!!! Esto no es un juego de niños que viajan del futuro y esas cosas. Quiero saber la verdad!!

Akina – Ah! La verdad – y empieza a caminar hacia el – La verdad es esta. Raye es Sailor Mars, Ami es Mercury, Lita es Júpiter, Mina es Venus y las demás… - haciendo una mueva graciosa - las conoces?

Andrew ve a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru que venían detrás de Akina – No, a ellas no más las he visto en el crown, pero nunca he platicado con ellas

Masato – Ellas son Uranus, Neptuno, Plutón y Saturno respectivamente

Taiki – Entonces tú eras la persona de la que tanto hablaron las demás chicas?  
Masato – Akina! Me he vuelto popular!!

Akina – Si, como no. – viendo a Seiya mal herido – Masato, yo que tu, llevaría a Seiya a un hospital pronto, de otra forma no te veremos por aquí dentro de poco…

Masato – Ayy!! No quiero desaparecer!! Vamos alguien ayúdenme, que este hombre se me muere!!!

Yaten con una gotita de sudor tras la cabeza – No le perdió nada a Seiya

Taiki – Deja de criticar! Vamos a ayudarle

Masato – Nos vemos mas tarde!!! Adiós primas!! – y se van corriendo los chicos con Seiya, a llevarlo a un hospital, pues esta tal ves alguien necesitara reconstrucción de rostro (jajajaja es que tenia que escribirlo jajajaja)

Mina – Primas? – pues no entendieron

Raye – Quienes son las primas? – viendo a todas partes

Akina – Y se puede saber por que no han terminado de decir quienes son sus padres?

Kohana – Tu sabias que Ami y Taiki lo iban a saber en cuanto me vieran, por lo tanto no tuve problemas

Rini – Y esperábamos por ti, Akina, ya que tu sabes explicar mejor las situaciones que nosotros

Akina una pequeña gotita de sudor – Si no estoy yo aquí para resolver las cosas, nadie lo hará

Hana – Bueno yo ya le dije a Andrew que el es mi futuro padre. Así que mi peligro de desaparecer ya no hay – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Andrew – Y sigo insistiendo que esto es solo una mala broma, verdad Darien – volteando a ver a su amigo que le da una señal en negación, pues también estaba tan sorprendido con el hecho de que tendría otra hija

Lita – Andrew de verdad, no es un juego créenos

Setsuna – Andrew, todo lo que te han dicho es verdad, por que no ves al tu alrededor y veras que tu eres el único sorprendido aquí.

Darien que apenas salía de su asombro – Y serás mi hija (pobre estaba mas que apenas podía con su alma, y con esta sorpresa jajaja)

Serena (igual que Darien) – Nunca me imagine tener otra hija con Darien

Rini – Oye que la otra hija soy yo!!!!

Yasuo – Veo que están muy sorprendidos, picarones

Rini – Hermana, me dijeron que soy la otra hija – en tono de niña mimada

Akina – Sabes que lo dijo de broma, para que te molestas

Diana – Vaya Rini, no cambias… - con unas gotitas en la frente

Rini – No podían ser un poco más sarcásticas?

Diana – Mmm, es divertido serlo

Haruka – Ya basta ustedes tres!! – que siempre se desesperaba con Akina por que siempre empezaba una pelea sin sentido y también su tono sarcástico, pues viene de herencia

Akina – Vaya Ruca!! Veo que me extrañaste? – Haciéndole caras graciosas tipo Serena  
Todas las Inners – Ruca??

Haruka –Por que siempre me dices así enfrente de todos? – tratando de molestarse a pesar de que le gusta ese apodo

Akina – Por que es tu sobrenombre oficial "Ruca" jajajaja

Raye – Eso de poner apodos, es ingenio de Darien, verdad chicas? Jajaja

Darien solo se sonroja un poco, pues es la verdad…

Akina – Si, lo aprendí de mi papa. – Viendo su reloj de muñeca- Bueno chicas y chicos, que les parece si nos vemos en un rato en el templo Hikawa? La verdad me gustaría tomar un descanso antes de ponerlos a todos al día y también que Masato aparezca pronto, les parece?

Raye – No hay ningún problema…

Michiru – Y así todos se van con sus respectivas futuras mamas

Akina – Yo no, me quedare en tu casa con Ruca. No vine al pasado a estar encerrada y perderme de la diversión de las Others Scouts

Haruka – Michiru, tu y tu gran boca

Michiru – Por eso me quieres

Setsuna – Retirémonos de aquí, se nos hará tarde para ir al templo

Hotaru – Que estén bien!!

Y así se separa el grupo. Pues, a pesar de las sorpresas sospecharon que faltaba una. Quien es la mama de Masato, y por que apenas se van a descubrir las verdades…

Así paso la tarde y llego la noche. Todos estaban en el templo, menos Seiya, pues quedo internado en el hospital por los golpes recibidos de su contrincante. Pero a pesar de eso, Taiki y Yaten, ya se encontraban también ahí. Eso si, Masato no se escapo de sus futuros tíos, y casi, casi se lo comen con preguntas. Salvo una, quien es su futura madre no dijo nada.

Templo Hikawa

Mina – Aun no llegan?

Lita – No, aun no

Kohana – Akina no es de las que llega tarde a ninguna parte

Aiko – Akina no, pero la Pequeña Dama, si

Raye – Por algo se parece a su madre

Serena – Oye!! No me estés molestando!!

Raye – No te molesto, solo digo la verdad!!

Kiyoshi – Y aquí vamos de nuevo… - con una gota de sudor pues sabia que una ves que estas dos empezaran a pelear, no iban a parar, como en el futuro

Nicolás tocando la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban – Señorita Raye, llegaron las personas que esperaba

Raye se calmo un poco – A si claro. Hazlas pasar por favor

Haruka – Hola! Buenas Noches

Akina – Nicolás, no quieres unirte a nosotros? – haciendo que Raye se molestara un poco, pues ella es la dueña del templo no la hija mayor de Serena

Nicolás noto los ojos de Raye – No creo que sea propio

Akina – No creo que no sea propio o no, es importante que estés aquí

Kiyoshi – Por que lo haces más difícil – entendiendo lo que Akina quería hacer

Michiru – En realidad es más fácil no?

Setsuna – Pequeña Dama, Hotaru entren niñas

Ami – Y se puede saber por que traen esas caras?

Rini – Por que mi hermana me regaño

Akina – Eso te sacaste por "boca-floja"

Hotaru – Pero yo no tuve la culpa

Akina – Vaya se ve que no aprenden

Haruka – Ya basta las tres vienen peleándose desde que salimos de la casa

Michiru – Si, ya nos están regalando un dolor de cabeza

Akina – Esta bien, ya no reclamare mas. Y quien falta aquí entonces

Serena – Faltan Darien y Andrew. Pues ninguno de los dos cree lo que han visto

Akina – Que raro. Pensé que Andrew estaría en shock nomás, no imagine que Darien también.

Taiki – Y Seiya también no esta. Esta internado en el hospital

Masato – Y ellos querían que les digiera quien es mi futura madre, tú crees?

Akina – No cambias…Bueno que les parece si empiezo mencionando quien es el padre de Kiyoshi?

Raye – Si!! Verdad que es un multimillonario, con una casa en la zona más cara de Japón, autos últimos modelos. Y claro como poder olvidarme de que voy a ser la mejor sacerdotisa que haya estado en Japón, una gran empresaria y… - cuando fue interrumpida

Kiyoshi – Quieres saber, o no? – (se nota el mal genio de la mama?)

Serena – Vaya, te enojas fácilmente…verdad

Akina – Y eso no es todo. Deberías de verle las caras que hace, son idénticas a las de su madre jajajaja

Kiyoshi – Basta, Akina

Akina – De acuerdo!! Bueno Raye, si ya terminaste la lista de lo que mas deseas en el mundo, debo decir que el papa de Kiyoshi es Nicolás – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues sabia como se iba a poner cuando se diera cuenta

Raye – QUE?!?!?!?!?! – Sorprendida igual que Nicolás – Como puedes decir semejantes barbaridades!!!!

Kiyoshi – Ahora resulta que es una barbaridad mi nacimiento jajajaja – en un tono sarcástico y ha la misma vez divertido

Lita – Pues en realidad Raye, el se parece mucho a Nicolás, ahora que lo mencionan

Nicolás sorprendido, y sonrojado ante tal noticia – Vaya nunca imagine que la señorita Raye y yo terminaríamos juntos – haciendo énfasis que este era también uno de sus sueños, que ella se fijara en el, y al parecer si funciono

Raye – COMO CREEN USTEDES QUE ME CASARE CON EL!!! – apuntándolo con el dedo

Nicolás – Creo que va siendo hora que me des un poco mas de respeto, Raye

Raye – Vamos, no seas ingenuo, de verdad piensas que no puedo evitarte… – molesta ante tal hecho…

Kiyoshi – Yo creo lo mismo. Por que no respetas a los tuyos? Deberías aprender hacer eso.

Raye anonadada ante tal reacción de su futuro hijo – Yo…no quise actuar de esa manera, ni ofenderte. Pero no acepto la idea de casarme con Nicolás…

Kiyoshi – Vamos no lo quieres aceptar ante todos. A ti te gusta mucho Nicolás!!

Akina – Vaya, ya dio el primer paso al amor jajajaja

Mina estaba como ausente ante toda esta conmoción. Se descubrió quien era el papa de Kiyoshi. Pero ella aun pensaba en el error de enamorarse de un amor imposible…

Aiko – Creo que falto yo no?

Lita – Es verdad. Casi todos han dicho quien es su padre

Taiki – Yo tengo mis sospechas

Kohana – Será mejor que te las reserves – tiene el parecido a su mama, pero el carácter de su papa

Aiko solo las miraba y miro a su futura madre, que aun estaba triste, ella solo esperaba animarla con la gran noticia – Bueno, Mina y chicas, mi padre es nada mas y nada menos que… - hubo suspenso – Ay! Me encanta tenerlos a todos con la cara de pregunta, jajajaja

Akina – Puedes decirlo ya?!?!?! – un poquito desesperada

Aiko – Ay bueno pues, mi papa es Yaten, ya?

Yaten – TU MI HIJA?!?!?

Mina la miro sorprendida y veía a Yaten igual. Pero eso a ella le dejaba una duda. Realmente se enamorarían o solo seria un amor pasajero

Aiko – Si para mi mala suerte eres mi futuro papa

Yaten antes de responderle, se pone a recapacitar, su amor por Mina es verdadero. Solo había una cosa por hacer, darle a entender que el si la quiere

Mina – Aiko, me da mucho gusto de verdad saber eso – (que?? Muy desanimada?? No puede ser!! El mundo se va a destruir!!)

Serena – Pero que es lo que te ocurre Mina? No te da gusto?

Mina – Chicas, tengo unas cosas que hacer que me pidió mi mama. Nos vemos mas tarde!! – así salio corriendo sin darle a nadie oportunidad de decir algo

Yaten – Espera!!!

Aiko viendo todo lo que pasaba – Acaso, dije algo malo?

Akina tratando de levantarle el animo – No te preocupes, no pasara nada

En eso llegaban Darien y Andrew

Akina – Vaya ya llegaron "los anonadados" jajajaja

Andrew – Creo que me merezco una explicación a todo lo que esta pasando. Y si son del futuro compruébenlo

Hana – Bueno, a Rini la conociste como prima de Serena. Cuando ella es la segunda hija de ellos dos

Andrew – Eso ya me lo explico Darien. Por que están aquí?

Akina – Vaya hasta que al fin alguien se le prende el foco

Haruka – Akina deja esos comentarios sarcásticos por favor

Michiru – Por eso empiezan las peleas

Akina – Esta bien – resignándose – Estamos aquí por diversión propia

Raye – Solo por diversión!??!?

Yasuo que no había hablado en todo el tiempo – Si así es.

Luna – Pero, todos pensamos que algo le había pasado al siglo XXX

Kiyoshi – Enemigos? Naa, como creen, con el cristal Dorado y el de Plata, los enemigos huyen

Artemis – El cristal Dorado?

Akina – Es mió…mi papa me lo dio a mi. Pues como mi hermana es la que representa la Luna, yo representó la Tierra

Luna – Sorprendente…

Lita – Pero que hay de divertido venir a esta época? No les gusta el siglo XXX?

Hana – Bueno no es eso. Lo que pasa

Diana – Lo que pasa se pusieron celosas de la Pequeña Dama y de mi por que la pasamos fenomenal con todas ustedes chicas y con ustedes también chicos

Akina – Y queríamos pasar por la misma diversión que ellas dos

Raye – Y puedo saber una cosa. Por que no nos ayudaron a pelear cuando nosotras fuimos al siglo XXX a pelear con la familia de la Luna de las Tinieblas?

Akina – Bueno…eso…

Rini – Akina aun no sabía controlar el cristal Dorado. Aparte de que también cayeron en un sueno profundo

Ami – Pensé que no mas había sido al Neo Reina

Akina – Esa cuando no duerme

Serena – OYE!! A pesar de todo soy tu futura madre

Akina – Tu lo has dicho " F U T U R A" jajaja

Darien – No deberías ser un poco más respetuosa…

Akina – En el pasado? Rini me dijo que era divertido jugar con Serena!!

Rini – Yo nunca me burle de ella

Akina – Segura…?

Rini – Segurísima!!

Raye – Yo no te creo Rini

Lita – Menos yo

Ami – Ni yo

Haruka – Vas a tener que aceptar la verdad Rini

Michiru – Todas sabemos que tú molestabas mucho a tu mama cuando vivías aquí sola

Setsuna – Es verdad Pequeña Dama

Diana – Y debo mencionar que yo sin querer lo hacia.

Akina – Ahora resulta que es sin querer

Yasuo – No habrá sido hermanita "queriendo"?

Diana – No!? Fue sin querer

Darien – Vas a tener que aceptar la verdad Rini si molestabas a Serena y a veces junto conmigo

Akina – No finjas, ya te descubrieron!! – y así se empieza nuevamente una discusión entre lindas ya adorables hermanitas (yo me peleaba con mis hermanos jajaja)

Taiki – Me pregunto si Yaten habrá resuelto su problema con Mina

Aiko escucho el comentario y solo sonrió. Ella esperaba que la situación no se pusiera peor. Ya que le costaría con su vida…

Mientras tanto…

Yaten – Mina espera!!!

Mina sigue corriendo (ay chicas ay que darle crédito, esas carreritas de la casa a la escuela son fenomenales!!)

Yaten – Por favor!! Detente!! – dándole alcance y tomándola del brazo

Mina – Suéltame!! – soltándose de las mano de Yaten, pero este la vuelve a sostener ahora con las dos manos

Yaten – No lo haré!! No hasta que me escuches!!

Mina – Que quieres decirme, que no mas nos acostemos, creas a la niña y te vas?

Yaten – No es eso lo que te iba a decir

Mina – No pienso hacerle eso a la que será mi futura hija

Yaten – Mina por favor no confundas las cosas

Mina – Me has lastimado y mucho Yaten

Yaten – Esa no es la intención!! – le grito exasperado – Escucha, no tenia el valor de decirte que realmente me gustas!!! Y mucho!!

Mina anonadada – Y si te gusto mucho como me dices…POR QUE CARAMBAS BESABAS A ESA CHICA!!??

Yaten – Por que ella no me interesa. Yo no regrese no mas para cantar…También por ti…No se como lo lograste, pero debo confesar que te ganaste mi corazón

Mina no cabía de la emoción, por fin supo que realmente el estaba enamorado de ella

Yaten – Además, con o sin ese futuro, yo te voy a seguir amándote, me gustaría saber si aceptas mis más sinceras disculpas…

Mina lo ve, piensa un momento y le contesta – Esta bien, pero no quiero un simple "me disculpas" por que te diría que no. Tienes que ganarte esa disculpa. Así que tienes todo el día del jueves, hasta el viernes en la noche, para llevarme a una cita y que les digas a los medios de comunicación, que yo, la gran Mina Aino, es tu novia oficialmente!!

Yaten la ve con una cara de "te oigo y no la creo" – Mina, no me pidas eso por favor. Aun es muy temprano para decir que eres mi novia!!

Mina – O es eso que te propuse o olvídate de mi existencia

Yaten – De acuerdo, de acuerdo!! Tu ganas… déjame ver la mejor forma de – un suspiro largo y tendido – disculparme…

Mina – Me parece empezando por este momento – y cuando Yaten ya iba a rezongar, Mina más rápida que un correcaminos, le roba un beso. Algo que Yaten no rechazo, si no termino accediendo.

Bueno dada por terminada la sesión en el templo, ahora la gran pregunta era, si todos se iban a ir con sus respectivas "madres" o como le iban hacer?

Taiki – Si gustas Masato, tú puedes quedarte con nosotros.

Masato – De todos modos ya lo había planeado el quedarme con ustedes

Rini – Akina, tu donde te quedaras?

Akina – En casa de Ruca y Michi

Michiru – Ahora soy Michi?

Akina – Bueno no…deja pienso un día y te buscare otro nombre

Haruka – Akina por que no te quedas con Darien?

Darien – Por mi no hay problema

Akina – No! Ahí nomás hay una cama y yo no pienso dormir en el sillón. Mejor me quedo con ustedes chicas

Kohana – Ami te molesta si…

Ami – No hay problema, será agradable

Hana – Yo ya había hablado con Lita desde temprano. Yo me voy a ir a su casa

Aiko – Yo me quedare con Akina, pues Mina no aparece y tampoco me quiero arriesgar

Artemis – Mina no es así. Por que no te quedas en la casa de ella y veraz cuando regrese, todo estará bien

Aiko – De verdad?

Luna – No creo que vayas a tener problemas

Aiko les regala una sonrisa, y acepta quedarse en la casa de la que va a ser su mama

Kiyoshi – Bueno yo me quedare aquí, así que fuera de la que va a ser mi habitación!!

Akina – UY!!! Que mal genio! Se nota que eres hijo de Raye

Yasuo – Yo tendré que quedarme con Haruka también. Diana?

Diana – Yo me quedare con Rini

Hotaru – Yo me iré con ustedes así tendremos una fiesta de pijamas

Setsuna – Bueno parece ser que todo quedo resuelto

Michiru – Menos lo de la princesita mayor

Serena – Vamos no puede ser tan mala. O si?

Haruka – No la conoces

Darien – Bueno chicas nos vemos mañana. Serena, nos vamos?

Akina – Y nuestro par de tortolitos ya se van. Todos conmigo diga un "aaaaahhh"

Así empieza una burla en contra de Serena y Darien gracias a la que será la hija mayor de ellos…

Bueno todos se van como dijeron, la noche pasa y llega el día jueves y las clases vuelven a dar inicio. Seiya aun permanece bajo observación en el hospital, pues cabe mencionar y recordar que traía unos huesos rotos, y ciertas chicas estaban preocupado por el…

_Y AHORA CON USTEDES EL RINCON DE LA UNICA HE INIGUALABLE, TALENTOSA, HERMOSA Y CLARO INTELIGENTE!!_

……_redoble de tambores por favor……_

_JAZZ!!!!!!!!!!_

_(Se oyen muchos aplausos y gritos de las fanáticas)_

_GRACIAS!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS APLAUSOS Y SUS GRITOS DESESPERADOS!!!_

_HOLA!!!! Como están????_

_PUBLICO – BIEN!!!!!!!!!_

BIEN, BIEN YA SE!! Me tarde mil años en actualizar. Pero por ahí dicen que vale la pena no?

Bueno que les puedo decir ya casi llego a los 100 reviews (yo no como otras chicas por ahí que tienen 300 y mas y 400 y mas jajajaja)

Bueno he aquí mis THANKS YOUS!!! Para:

Esther – Mejor amiga!!! Cada ves que te hablo por celular ahí estas "Y ya subiste el capitulo" "Y que piensas que no lo quiero leer, súbelo!!" Bueno…Ya lo subí!!!!!!! Jajajaja (checa myspace ya puse nuestras fotos!!!)

Bueno debo mencionar una dedicatoria especial a: **Romina V.**

Honestamente debo confesar que me dejaste sorprendida con tu dedicación al ultimo capitulo. Muchísimas Gracias!! Que te puedo decir…Que eres la primera persona que me dedica un ultimo capitulo jajajaja…Pero aun así, ya sabes cuanta conmigo para tu siguiente capitulo de Sailor Moon!!!

NeoReinasailormoon – Bueno muchísimas gracias para empezar!! Y bienvenida a mi club de fans (jajajajaja) Y que bueno que te haya gustado este fic, por que a pesar de que me tardo siglos en subirlo, me tengo que inspirar…tu sabes…hay que hacerlo mas real, como si vivieras dentro de el jajajajaja…Muchas Gracias por leerlo

Starligt – Jajajaja veo que te gustan las peleas heee Jajajaja, bueno esa es la recompensa después de que alguien le gano a nuestro querido Darien… espero igual hayas disfrutado este capitulo!!

Kaoru himura – Me dices lo que pienses de este fic por el MSN!!

Usako Suyi – Te gusta este cap?? Espero que si por que quería ponerle un poco de acción cómica, después de la guerra!! Jajaja

Celia Chiba – Amiga!!! Presidenta!!! Que te pareció este capitulo?? Espero que sea gracioso, por que los tuyos me dejan con paro cardiaco y ya voy muy seguido al E. R. (emergency room) Y ya no me admiten por que no mas es drama y no el paro jajajajajaja. Bueno deja tu mensaje por que los tuyos me hacen reír (en serio por que te imagino diciéndomelo jajajajaja) Y agrégame al MSN!!!

ALEJANDRA N – La ultima parte de Akina y Masato es esta: Akina es hija de Serena y Darien. Y Masato es hijo de Seiya y ¿? NO TE PUEDO DECIR!!!! Jajajajaja

Ydiel – Happy?! Yo se que si, aquí esta tu capitulo nuevo!!

Ayakakomatsu – No te me vayas a cruzar los ojos de leer tan rápido!!! Si no pierdo fans!!!!

Lorena – Gracias por tu review amiga!! Y ya veras que pronto tendré mas fresas con crema (tengo que decir que miel y más miel es de Celia Chiba!!)

Sailor Venus Healer – Bueno ya di a descubrir cositas pero no muchas jejeje, la parte de Mina y Yaten es dedicada para ti por que se que te gusta sailor Venus (tu nick es obvio no?) Y veras como se resuelven las cosas pronto

Maritza – Y en esta esquina!! Darien el vencedor y campeón del mundo!!! Y en la otra!!! Seiya con los paramédicos listo para llevárselo para el hospital!!! Jajajaja

Isabel – Mi primer review del cap 9 no me podría olvidar de ti!!! Muchas gracias espero que te guste este cap 10 y te leeré pronto en el cap 11!!! (Ya lo estoy preparando)

Bueno, he saludado a cada uno de los que me dejo review en esta ocasión!! Y también no me puedo olvidar de los que no me dejan jajajajaja (no sean malos dejen su comentarios!!!!) Espero que les haya gustado mucho por que a pesar de que la inspiración se me fue temporalmente, regreso y lo termine!!! Bueno cuídense chicos y les presumo que Harry Potter sale el 11 de Julio y ya tengo mis boletos!!!!!!! Lero lero!!! Jajajajajajaja que mala soy verdad. Bueno mientras a preparar el cap 5 de Pretendiendo, para quienes la están esperando….Créanme la venganza es dulce como el mismo chocolate hee!!!

Se cuidan!! Se portan bien ( si se portan mal me invitan!!!) Y les hago una invitación a mi profile… ahí conteste un cyber-chismografo para todos ustedes…disfrútenlo!! Y también puse nuevas fotos en myspace(punto)com/jaz021

CIAO!!!!!


	11. EXTRA! EXTRA!

**Hol****a a todos soy Jaz021 o Jazz!**

**No voy a estar segura que todos vean esto... pero bueno… espero que si! por lo que pueden apreciar sigo viva jajaja! Pero lamentablemente mi crisis tanto personal, familiar, y social han dado giros grandes. He regresado a la escuela al 100% y obviamente quisiera terminar mi carrera! Y este es solo uno de los tantos motivos por el cual no he podido continuar con esta linda histora.**

**LES HAGO SABER que**** no cerrare mi perfil, no tengo el corazón para hacerlo pero he decidido no continuar con la historia por mi parte... que se hagan entender sin embargo que NO renuncio a escribir, pero realmente no me queda tiempo ni mente para seguir con las historia, pero a pesar de todo tengo una MUY BUENA NOTICIA: ESCRITORAS INTERESADAS en continuar la historia de UNA VISITA MUY GRATA DEL FUTURO… podemos platicar y a quien me lo solicite y considere mejor le cederé los derechos de la historia a partir del nuevo capítulo que publique bajo su nombre. Pueden mandarme un PM o escribirme a marinita_nana_24 (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com**

**Reitero, el perfil no se cierra y pues... espero sus propuestas también de como les gustaría seguir uds la historia y recuerden que las quiero mucho, son unas lectoras increíbles, y que esto no es un adiós, esto es un hasta**** luego… al rato cuando este todo mas tranquilo tal ves decida crear otra historia…..acuerdence que de mi no se deshacen tan fácil xD**


End file.
